Wish Upon a Star
by onekisstotakewithmex
Summary: They call it the happiest place on Earth, and to Caitlin Todd, that's exactly what it is. Hoping for a book deal, she spends a week at Disney World, accompanied by her grumpy bodyguard, Leroy Jethro Gibbs. And maybe together at Disney, they can find happiness. Kibbs, Disney references, very AU. Happy birthday to itbloomedforyourlittlegirl!
1. Chapter 1

It wasn't a great start to the day.

Kate had nearly missed her flight, almost forgotten her luggage, and then spilled Gibbs' coffee. He'd only grimaced, instead of shouting, which had made the whole thing worse.

He never shouted when he was upset with her, instead descending into periods of moody silence punctuated with the odd glare. Today he was as close as he could be to actually being upset without getting angry. They were sitting in silence for the most part, as Gibbs wasn't exactly talkative, and after so many years, Kate had learned that trying to talk to him was pointless.

And so now, they were waiting in a lounge at the Orlando airport for Kate's escort. When she'd brought up the escort thing to Gibbs, he'd made a stupid joke that it sounded like she was hiring a prostitute, and was he required to babysit her then too? Because that would cost extra.

Ellie sat down beside her, clutching her phone, and staring Kate down nervously. "Uh, boss?"

"What is it, Ellie?" Kate asked, turning from her notes to look at her assistant. Ellie bit her lip nervously, before clearing her throat.

"I got a call, saying that your escort is on her way, to take you to your hotel. And we missed a press conference this morning. I am so sorry, boss, I thought that-,"

"It's okay, Ellie. You know I hate press conferences anyway."

"Yes, but-,"

"Leave it kid," Gibbs said, looking over from Kate's other side. His gun had given the security guards pause, until they'd seen his papers, and seen Kate. They'd left him alone after that. "Don't tie yourself in knots over one press conference. There'll be more. Oh and Bishop?"

She turned as she stood up again. "Yes Gibbs?"

"Her escort is takin' her to the hotel? Now this _really_ sounds like prostitution."

"It wasn't supposed to."

"Leave her alone, Gibbs," Kate cut in. "Thanks Ellie, that's fine."

Ellie nodded. "I'm going to go grab you both a coffee."

"Good, since Todd spilled mine."

"I'll be back." She hurried off, leaving Kate alone with Gibbs. She tried to focus on her notes, but heard him chuckling to himself instead.

"What's so funny?"

"Ya really picked someone that green to do such an important job?" he asked.

"Ellie is a good assistant," she said patiently, rolling her eyes. It was so like Gibbs to stir shit up; it was infuriating in fact.

"Todd, remind me what we're doin' here?"

"It's a mutual head-hunting thing. We're trying each other out." She ignored his chuckle at the double entendre, and continued with dignity. "You would know that if you could stand to spend more than twenty minutes actually speaking to me instead of grunting monosyllabically."

He snorted, and then turned to glare at her. "Todd did you know-,"

"That I'm a pain in your ass? Yes. And the feeling is mutual."

"Excuse me?" Kate looked up to find a young woman, no older than twenty at best, smiling hesitantly at her. "Are you Caitlin Todd?" She spoke with a noticeably British accent, tucking her brown hair behind her ear nervously.

Kate smiled, as Gibbs tensed beside her. "Yeah, that's me."

"I'm sorry, I'm sure you hate being bothered, but I'm just such a big fan of your writing."

"Yeah?" Kate said, her smile growing. She wasn't in the job for the glamour or God forbid the money; these were the moments that made it all worth it. "Do you have a favourite?"

"Yeah." The girl pulled out from her bag a clearly well-read, ragged around the edges copy of Kate's first book, _The Rainbow Thief._ "It has to be this one."

Gibbs gave Kate a heavy dose of side eye at that; _The Rainbow Thief_ had been so controversial among both fans and critics alike, and gained such a vocal opposition, that it had led to the need for a bodyguard in the first place. Kate nudged him with her elbow as she said "I'm glad you liked it."

"Yeah, it was so well-written." The girl blushed. "Honestly, if I could write half as well as you…"

Kate grinned. "I'm sure that you're a fantastic writer."

"I learned from the best," the girl blurted out, before turning an even deeper shade of pink.

"Do you want me to sign it?" Kate asked.

The girl froze at that, tucking her hair behind her ear. "Only if you wouldn't mind."

"I'd love to. It's always so exciting to meet a fan." Kate took the book from her, pulling out her pen. "To whom do I owe the pleasure?"

"Oh, uh… I'm Jamie." She smiled at Kate then, apparently still not entirely sure that this was actually happening.

Kate thought for a second, before scribbling out a message and signing it, before handing it back to her. "It was a pleasure to meet you, Jamie."

"Oh my god, the pleasure is all mine!" Jamie said, "Thank you so much, you're honestly my favourite."

Kate nodded and then shook her hand. "Good luck with your writing."

Jamie hurried off, and she could feel the waves of disapproval radiating from Gibbs. "What, Gibbs?"

"Nothing, Todd. Ya just… you're very accomodatin'."

"Gibbs, there was a time when my readership was one person. I'm always excited to find someone who enjoyed reading what I wrote as much as I enjoyed writing it."

"Okay, and?"

"She's also a writer. If I can't inspire writers, then what am I even doing this for?"

"Money?" he asked, provoking a glare from her. "She's probably a fanfiction writer," he commented mildly.

She elbowed him, and he grunted, annoyed. "So? I have no objection to fanfiction writers."

"Most writers _do,_ though."

"Since when am I _most_ writers?" she teased.

He rolled his eyes, as Ellie got back, handing them both coffees, but then turned his sharp eyes on her. "Bishop."

"Mr. Gibbs," Ellie said in return, not meeting his eye. "Is there a problem?"

"Of course not, Ellie," Kate cut in, glaring at him. "Right Gibbs?"

"I was just wonderin' why we're still sittin' here instead of gettin' on our way to the hotel. Or pickin' up the car."

"I did not make those arrangements, Mr. Gibbs. I just arranged for us to meet our – Kate's – escort here at the airport, and she made all the arrangements after that."

"Gibbs, can you stop being a pain in the ass for five minutes?"

"I'm supposed to be cheerful?"

"Yes."

He slid his sunglasses back on, grumbling as he looked around the terminal with disdain. "Go on Todd, waste my morning."

"Gibbs, do you have somewhere else you'd rather be?"

"Oh." He turned to her with a smirk. "I gotta lotta places I'd rather be, Todd. Here isn't one of them."

"Ugh, I'd rather have Tony back again. Even if he did flirt with me constantly. At least he was pleasant about it."

Gibbs glared at her. "Ya want _Tony_ back? I can hire him back for ya, but he's not stoppin' any attempts on your life. So while _you're_ bleedin' out on the floor, and he's off absentmindedly hummin' the _James Bond_ theme, I'll be somewhere nice and hot, sipping a margarita!" And then he grinned at the thought, the smile softening the hard lines of his face. Kate thought to herself that she'd prefer it if he smiled more often, but knew it wasn't likely to happen- especially not with her around.

She opened her mouth to argue back, to suggest somewhere else nice and hot he could go (and hint: there weren't any margaritas) but mercifully they were both prevented from arguing further.

"Are you Miss Todd?"

Kate stood up by instinct, only to find a very cheerful-looking woman about her age – she looked quite young so it was hard to tell – smiling at the three of them. Kate tried to smooth out her rumpled travel clothing and smiled. "Yes, that's me."

"I'm Abigail Sciuto, I will be assisting and planning for you during your stay here."

"Did the mouse send ya?" Gibbs asked with a smirk, taking a sip of his coffee.

Abigail stared at him, and Kate immediately felt the need to explain. "Hi, Miss Sciuto, I'm Kate, obviously. This is my personal assistant, Ellie Bishop," she pointed to Ellie, and then to Gibbs. "And this cheerful guy is my…" she cringed as she realized that she had to explain.

"I'm the babysitter," Gibbs said without preamble.

Abigail offered a smile. "You can just call me Abby or Abs. Miss Sciuto…" She made a face. "Too formal. I've got your rental car waiting in the lot across the street. Do you need any help with bags?"

Kate and Ellie both reached for their suitcases, but Gibbs got there first, raising an eyebrow at Kate before walking away with their bags under his arms.

"He really is friendly," Kate said apologetically.

"Oh, don't worry about it!" Abby said with a smile, waving her hand. "I deal with all kinds of people. He's actually relatively nice compared to some."

"Really?" Kate asked, a smile creeping onto her face.

Abby nodded, "Totally. You'd think that the happiest place on earth would have higher customer satisfaction rates. It's not quite like that. But trust me, one week here and he'll have all kinds of reasons to smile!"

"I doubt that. The only reason he'll have to smile is getting on the plane back home. He's always been a bit… grumpy." Kate sighed, but followed Abby and Gibbs anyway.

"Anyway, I arranged all of the hotel information, and your rental car, I'm sorry, I only got one-."

"One is fine," Kate cut in.

"And I got you complimentary theme park tickets."

"Actually?" Ellie asked in surprised.

"I know the Mouse. I think I can get a few perks," Abby said with a grin.

They stepped out into the heat and it was like walking into an oven. "Jesus," Kate said, digging in her backpack to find her sunglasses, but was interrupted by Gibbs, who'd slung a bag over his own arm in order to hold out said sunglasses. She took them. "Thanks."

"Welcome." He picked the bag back up and stalked across the parking lot. "Better get inside!"

How are you not sweating?" Kate asked, indignantly. "It's like Satan's armpit out here!"

He turned and grinned at her. "Eh, I'm used to taking heat."

"Why are you not dying?" Ellie asked Abby, who smiled.

"I'm from Louisiana. This is actually mild by comparison to a New Orleans summer."

"Wow." Thankfully, they'd arrived at the parking garage, and together, they ducked out of the oppressive heat.

 **XNCISX**

Kate set down her bag, collapsing on the bed. As soon as she did, there was a knock on the door. She groaned, and rolled over, staring resentfully at the door. It was probably Gibbs. Or Ellie. Or Abby, who was friendly, if a little insistent.

She jumped up as the door opened, only to find Gibbs staring at her. "Have you never heard of the concept of privacy?" she demanded.

He grinned. "Nope."

"What do you want?"

"Well, Kate dear, I thought I'd check up on you. Since I am your babysitter."

"Piss off, Gibbs. I'm too tired to deal with this."

"Fine, I figured we'd go grab some lunch but if you're in a mood, I'll leave it."

"Me? I'm the one in a mood? You're the one grunting and glaring at everyone like some kind of Gloomy Gus!"

He paused, looking genuinely hurt for a moment. "Gloomy… _Gus?_ " he asked, staring her down.

"You heard me."

"I was unaware that I was ever gloomy."

"No that's right, you're just a real…" she searched for the word, growing more and more frustrated by the second.

"Bastard?" he supplied helpfully.

"Yes!"

He held open the door. "Lunch?"

"What?"

"Kate, I know that face. You're about to open your laptop and go on a writin' binge. Ya gotta eat. Especially when Abby is comin' back first thing tomorrow to give ya the schedule. You _are_ allowed to relax, ya know."

"I can't relax, Gibbs, because I'm working. This isn't a vacation."

He held up a finger. "One day on this trip, I'm makin' ya relax. Doctor's orders."

"You're not a doctor."

"Fine, then ya can't sue me for malpractice." He grinned. "Please?"

She was taken aback at that. Gibbs never, if he could help it, said please. A lot of grunting and drinking sludge (that he called coffee) and giving people the hairy eyeball, but not actual _manners._ Damn it. "Did you just say please?"

He waved a hand dismissively. "Nah. Minor slip-up. Won't happen again, boss." He smirked at that.

"Don't call me boss," she grumbled. "You _know_ I hate that."

"Sure thing, Todd. Now c'mon. Food."

"I have to at least start a book outline-,"

"No, ya gotta eat. Ya ate breakfast at the airport this mornin', but that was the last time I saw ya eat. Besides, I saw some good food in the cafeteria here. Let's go."

"Fine. But you're buying."

He held open the door as she followed him outside. "If ya insist."

"I'll buy you coffee tomorrow."

"I do believe that we have a deal, Miss Todd. Better tell your lapdog that we're grabbin' food."

"Don't call her that," Kate said with another well-deserved eye roll. "And she's taken care of. She raced to the vending machines as soon as we got here and is currently chowing down in her room."

She watched him hesitate. "Just you and me then?"

"Yes. Hope you can handle a whole half hour lunch with me."

"It would be my pleasure."

"You have to say that," she muttered. "It's what I pay you for."

"And it's good pay, so it _is_ my pleasure."

"Bastard."

"I heard that."

"You were supposed to."

He snorted. It might have even been a laugh. She wasn't sure. And yet, she followed him outside anyway.

It wasn't a luxury resort by any means. In fact, Pop Century Resort was actually quite modest considering that it belonged to Walt Disney World. But it still believed in lavish food, so Kate was sure that they'd at least have a good lunch.

 **XNCISX**

Kate was biting her lip nervously, staring over her sketchpad. It was the next day. She'd been sitting by the pool, and instead of working on the sketches she needed to have done for her meeting in the afternoon, she was sketching Gibbs instead. She'd done a few small caricatures in the corner of her page, thanks to her lack of focus, but when she looked up and saw him walking towards her, she slammed the sketchpad shut. She could already feel a blush spreading across her face. He always seemed to catch her unaware. It was like a special skill of his.

"Mornin'," he called as he got closer.

"Good morning," she replied, as cordially as she could manage considering she was trying to work on five hours of sleep.

"Sleep well?"

"Mmm," she said, not really answering.

He sat down on the lounge chair next to her. "Ya get breakfast already?"

She looked up at that, annoyed. "Gibbs, I know you joke about being my babysitter, but that's not in your job description."

He did a half-shrug. "I don't mind takin' care of ya, Todd."

"I don't need to be taken care of. I'm an adult."

"An adult who forgets to take care of herself when she's on a writin' binge? I've known ya too long to believe that."

"Fine. Okay. Fine. I'm not fine. I mean, I am fine. I can take care of myself."

"If you say so."

"You're infuriating."

"Only for you." He leaned closer, looking over her sketches. "These are good. Who is that?"

"It's a book deal with Disney, Gibbs. Who do you think it is?"

"A Disney character?" he asked innocently.

"Jesus, Gibbs. _Yes._ They're just sample sketches anyway."

"Ya gotta meetin' this afternoon?"

"Right after lunch. And yes I'm eating beforehand," she said, answering the silent question.

"And what am I supposed to do with myself?"

"You could read."

"Read what? I don't really read, if ya haven't noticed."

"I hadn't." Her sarcasm wasn't lost on him, but he ignored her. "I'm planning on going to one of the parks later."

"You've got a book signing at two. Barnes & Noble in Orlando."

"Shit. Do I?"

"Yeah, Todd. Isn't this why you have a personal assistant?"

"She's busy trying to arrange other events, like the meeting I have at twelve-thirty. A signing, you said? For what book?"

"Your most recent," he said with a smile. "What else?"

She froze, still staring at her sketchbook. Her most recent, _The Jagged Edge of Loyalty,_ had been a bestseller, and her last thriller for a while. She'd written books in a few different genres, but _Jagged_ was her last book for adults. At least for now. "You haven't read that one, have you?" she asked, a bit anxiously.

"Nah. Don't do much readin'. We've been over this."

She sighed. "You're right, we have been. Sorry."

"It's fine. So. You've got a few hours to get organized for your meetin', then lunch with Bishop and I. We can go to the meetin' and then go from there to the book signing."

She sighed. "I wanted to go to one of the parks today."

"The parks?" he asked.

"Gibbs, they gave me complimentary theme park tickets. I'm not going to _not_ use free theme park tickets!"

"They're just tryin' to sweet-talk ya, without sayin' a word. I know what it's like to be head-hunted."

"Is that how you ended up with the agency?" she asked, curiously.

He shot her a look. "Don't be nosy."

"You can't shut down all of my questions about your personal life forever."

"I can sure as hell try, can't I, Todd?"

"True," she conceded, looking around the edge of the pool. "Water is warm."

"It's July. Everything is warm," he pointed out.

"Don't be a smart-ass."

"I get paid to do that."

"You get paid to guard my body."

"I do a good job."

"Too good a job," she agreed. "When was the last time I had a boyfriend?"

"Well…" Damn. Was he… _embarrassed?_ "Good point."

"I mean," she said absentmindedly. "It's not like you're purposely chasing away any potential dates, right?"

"Nah," he said, laughing a little too strongly at the thought. She looked at him for a second, and wondered if the heat had cooked his brain.

" _Anyway,"_ she said, looking him up and down. "I'm going to go to Epcot today. I'm feeling like world showcase."

"I thought the best one was one with the castle," he said.

She looked up at that. "What? Oh, Magic Kingdom? I'm saving that for last. I haven't been in a few years, and I can't wait to go again… you should come."

"I kinda have to," he said with a grin. "It's part of my job."

"I didn't mean as a bodyguard."

"Then what?" he scoffed. "As a _date_?"

"No!"

"No?" he asked, surprised at her vehement objection.

"As a friend, Gibbs. I don't want you to be there because you have to be. I want you to be there as a friend." They shared a hesitant smile. When he smiled, Kate wouldn't mind being his friend. He didn't look as harsh around the edges as he usually did. He'd terrified her a little when she'd met him, however many years ago. A retired Marine in the middle of a nasty divorce, he'd seemed solid and loyal enough to protect her if needed. He'd saved her life once already. She reached over, as though she was going to take his hand, but hesitated and-

"Speaking of friends," Ellie said, plonking down between them.

"What's up, Ellie?" Kate asked, turning to her. Whatever moment they'd had was instantly forgotten in the need for propriety and information.

"Thom called your phone, but you didn't pick up so he called me. He thought you were maybe writing, and said you could call him back. He's in Florida this week too, as it happens." Ellie offered a winning smile.

Kate grinned back, eager to forget the awkwardness she'd left behind with Gibbs. Thom E. Gemcity was a mystery writer whom Kate had been friends with for a very long time. And if he was here, it would make her week all the better. "Did you tell him that I'd call him back?"

"Yeah, he's waiting for your call. I said you'd call as soon as possible. Was that okay?" Ellie hesitated then.

"Yes, of course. Did he say anything about what he wanted from me?"

"Oh, uh… no. Only that he wanted you to call him."

"I can definitely do that. It's probably a meet-up for shop talk or something. I can call him back soon. Anything else?"

"Uh no, aside from the meeting at twelve-thirty and the book signing at two. Did you have other plans for today, boss?"

"My only plan for today, business aside, is to go to Epcot."

"Can I come?" Ellie asked, brightening.

"Sure. The more the merrier."

"I can organize the tickets and everything-,"

"You can work it out with Abby," Kate said, gently cutting her off.

"Okay," she said, deflating. She got up, "I'll be back."

"Okay." Kate watched her walk away.

"She's not used to giving up her power," Gibbs commented. "Like a dog with a bone, ya know?"

"Possessive?"

"You're like the older sister she never had."

"Gibbs did anyone ever tell you that you're a good psychologist?"

"No."

"Good. Because you're not."

"Hey!"

"And speaking of possessive, you won't let anyone else guard me. It's all you, all the time."

"Getting to hang out with ya, do ya blame me?"

"A little."

He chuckled. "Alright, I deserved that, I guess."

"Can you please leave me alone? I have writer's block and you are not really helping."

He stood, hands raised in surrender. "Okay, okay. If ya insist. But I'm comin' back at eleven to make sure ya eat."

"Sure… _mom._ "

He walked away, still chuckling, and as he did, she opened her sketchbook again, staring at her drawing of him. There was something wrong with it, something she couldn't quite place. And then she figured it out.

It would be better if he was smiling.


	2. Chapter 2

She could feel him watching her out of the corner of her eye, and instead of finding it reassuring, she found his presence to be more nerve-wracking. She had a terrible, sudden fear, of screwing up this one chance at a steady paycheck in front of him… what did it matter? He wasn't going to like her more or less based on one interview. Except… even Gibbs wasn't above outright insubordination.

She looked over at him, biting her lip, and he raised an eyebrow at her, clearly checking in to make sure that she was okay. She nodded slightly, and he relaxed back into his chair. Insubordinate or not, he also was guaranteed to have her back.

She checked her watch again, feeling suddenly like she'd overdone it with the pencil skirt and tied back hair. The flashy watch alone – a gift from Thom – made her feel flashy and shallow next to Gibbs with his simple timepiece and flip phone. The executive she was supposed to be meeting with was late, and it was doing nothing to put her at ease. She started tapping her foot against the ground, if only to give herself something to do.

She turned at the feel of a hand on her arm, only to find Gibbs watching her. "You good?"

She nodded again. "I'm fine, Gibbs. I'm just… a little keyed up." As if she'd admit that she was nervous about messing up, especially in front of him. He usually seemed to see her as the picture of incompetence anyway, and she hated confirming that.

"That's normal, Todd." He patted her arm gently before withdrawing his hand. "Don't worry."

"I'm not worried. I can handle this."

He smiled. A real smile this time. It undid some of the knots inside, easing her anxiety-induced nausea a bit. "I know."

She settled back into her chair and he left her alone, sipping his coffee, as she smiled to herself. His faith made her feel better, if only a little.

The door opened, and she and Gibbs both stood up. _What is this,_ she thought, annoyed, _Victorian England?_

Her heart was pounding, and she offered a smile to the person on the other side of the door as he walked in. It was a rather skinny-looking man in an expensive suit. Everything was perfectly organized, his hair perfectly combed. Kate managed to stop herself from grinning at the Disney lapel pin.

"Hi there," he said with a smile. "You must be Caitlin Todd."

She held out a hand. "That's me. It's a pleasure. Oh, and this is my minder, Leroy Jethro Gibbs."

"I make sure that Kate here is safe." Gibbs said, nodding to Burley as he sat back down.

"Pleasure is all ours, Gibbs… Miss Todd." He took her hand, shaking it with a nice, firm handshake.

"You can just call me Kate."

"I'm Stan Burley, but you can call me Stan. Please, take a seat." They both sat, and he continued. "I work for Disney Hyperion, which as you probably know is an imprint of Disney Publishing Worldwide. I believe you're interested in writing for us?"

"Yes I saw the notice that you put out a few days ago. One of my friends in the business brought it to my attention."

He smiled. "Are you a Disney fan, Kate?"

"As it so happens, yes. A major Disney fan."

"She cries at Disney World commercials," Gibbs cut in. Kate turned to glare at him, and he offered a smile – what a bastard – in return.

Burley chuckled, and addressed Gibbs. "She does?"

"Oh yeah. Openin' notes, there go the waterworks. I've seen it."

"Really?" Burley asked, and grinned.

"I think the credit should go to your marketing team, not to me," Kate reasoned.

He turned to her. "Why do our commercials make you cry?"

"Look I've had some not-so-good things happen in my life, Stan. But Disney has always been a safe place for me. I always feel like a kid there, like I can actually relax and be myself. I'll probably see the castle when I get there and just burst into tears. It's my happy place, which sounds really trite but is true."

Stan grinned. "Then you'd be a credit to the Disney Company."

"She sure would," came a voice from beside Kate and she shot another look at Gibbs, who was doing a great job of pretending that he hadn't spoken, nonchalantly sipping at his coffee. She was simultaneously amused and annoyed. She could conduct the interview by herself, she didn't need him there. And yet, she could see that in his own weird way, he _was_ trying to help her out.

Stan smiled at him, as he looked between the two of them. "And how long have the two of you been together?"

"What- Oh no. No, no, no," Kate said, shaking her head.

"I have a rule," Gibbs said with a smirk. "About datin' the people I work for. I don't."

Stan, to his credit seemed embarrassed. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked."

"No, no, it's fine. Don't worry about it."

He cleared his throat. "Do you have a portfolio of your work to show me?"

"Yes. I don't want to brag or anything, but I've written about ten novels for adults, and about six months ago, I transitioned into writing for kids." She handed over the file folder, her portfolio, which she'd worked for hours on, running out of glue and tape multiple times. Only now, it didn't look as professional as she'd hoped; it looked instead like a fourth grader's book report. She suddenly felt disappointed in herself. She could have done better. She _should_ have done better.

"Wow," Stan said, looking it over, grinning at her. "How long did you work on this?"

"About sixteen hours over two days."

"I'm very impressed, Kate. Do you mind if I look this over?"

"No, of course not. That's why I made it." She watched as he sat back down, slowly flipping through the pages of sample sketches, and excerpts of her other books, staring at each with intensity that made her heart pound in double time. She bit her lip again, watching him go through it. Her toe started tapping, and soon her whole leg was shaking with suppressed nerves. She hoped he couldn't see.

After what felt like several millennia of careful scrutiny, he looked up, and much to her relief, he was smiling. "You know, Kate, I gotta be honest. I was a little skeptical today, about this. But I'm very impressed. You capture the likeness of these characters… I don't know if you've just got the Disney spirit or if you're a very convincing liar, but either way… I'm captivated."

"So… let's get down to business?" Kate prompted.

He started laughing, as he closed her portfolio. "That's good," he said. "Very good, Kate. Yes, of course. So the posting asked for a writer and an illustrator, but I can see here that you do both, which is very good."

"Of course," Kate said. "I can write and illustrate. I go both ways."

Gibbs snorted from behind her, but she ignored him, still smiling at Stan.

"You would be under contract to write a certain amount of licensed Disney books, maybe for the princesses, maybe for other characters… kids love seeing Mickey Mouse getting into trouble, or princesses doing everyday kind of stuff… You know?"

"Totally. They want to see that their heroes are normal people too."

Stan pointed at her. "You've got it! That's exactly it! We want them to see that their heroes are normal too…" He seemed to lose his train of thought, and then lit up as he remembered. "Ah yes, we were discussing the contract."

"Yep. A certain amount of licensed books?" she prompted.

"Yes, and then after that, as long as you work closely with an editor, you can have some creative license… to write books for pre-teens, teens… even adults if it's enough of a classic. You saw what happened with _Percy Jackson._ "

"Even _I_ read those books… and loved them," Kate admitted.

"No shame in admitting it. I read them, loved them, and was proud to say that our publishing house published them. It's turning into a really big deal now too."

"Some books are just classics," Kate said with a smile. "Modern classics I mean."

"Yes, of course." Stan was lost in his own mind again, and then got back on track. "Do you mind if I take your portfolio with me? I can have Abby return it to you before you head back home… I just want a chance to look over it in greater detail."

"Sure, it's no big deal." She was taking it as a good sign that he wanted to look it over longer, and go over every detail. It was feeling less like a scrapbook by the second, and she was suddenly proud of what she'd accomplished.

He clutched the portfolio tightly. "I promise, I'll take good care of it, Kate."

"Much appreciated. But I'm here for at least a few more days, so there's no need to rush. I'm sure you're a busy man."

"Never too busy for talent," Stan said with a smile.

"Oh, stop, stop," she said, waving her hand dismissively.

"No, I'm serious." Stan took her hand, and Kate could suddenly feel Gibbs' glare burning a hole in her back. "Don't dismiss your potential like that."

"Okay Stan, if you insist."

"Oh," he said, as they stood. "I do have one more question."

"Yes?" Kate asked, wondering if he would let go of her hand, before Gibbs straight up murdered him. She hated how overprotective he was. This was a representative of a publishing company, not an assassin. He wasn't about to murder her or anything. What did Gibbs think he was going to do anyway?

"Do you have a favourite Disney movie?" he asked, with a smile.

Her mouth dropped open. "Uh… that's a really hard question to answer."

"Really? I thought it would be easy."

"Come now, I thought you worked for Disney. No true fan can choose just _one_ favourite."

He nodded. "Spoken like a true Disney fan. Okay, what are _some_ of your favourites?"

" _Beauty and the Beast_ , _The Parent Trap_ … _Toy Story_ … I really enjoyed _Lilo & Stitch _and _Brother Bear_ too."

"Good choices… but this is the part where I have to say they're all good. What are your plans for the rest of the evening?" Stan asked, and Kate froze, the smile still on her face. _Was he asking her out? Holy shit._ She was about to stutter out something diplomatic, when Gibbs cut her off.

"She's got a book signing at two. And then she's going to Epcot. We're taking Ellie with us and goin' on a trip." Gibbs stepped between them. "Ya see, Stan, buddy, Kate's pretty busy figuring out what she's going to write about, but her assistant has never seen Epcot! Tragic, I know," Gibbs muttered, leaning closer. She tried to telepathically thank him but he shrugged in response.

Stan let go of her hand. "Of course. I'll let you get going then. You'll have to fight the post-lunch traffic to get to your book signing, so I will be looking over your portfolio in the next few days and getting back to you. Enjoy your stay here in Florida."

"Thank you so much for the interview and the theme park tickets," Kate said in return, and then hurried out of the conference room with Gibbs behind her. He was chuckling to himself, but Kate had a bone to pick with him. "What the hell was that?"

"That didn't sound like a _thank you,_ " Gibbs said, turning to her.

"Seriously? He's harmless."

"He also should not be askin' ya out. You're an employee."

"Not yet I'm not."

"And that makes it okay?" he asked.

"I don't need protecting! You're not my father!"

"No, but I do have your best interests in mind, Todd, unlike good old Stan the man in there!"

She was staring, and then shook her head. " _Her assistant has never seen Epcot? Tragic, I know?_ Gibbs, you didn't even know what Epcot was until I explained it to you."

"So? I was rescuin' ya! Total deer in the headlights. I should have known ya wouldn't thank me."

"Um…" Kate hadn't even noticed that Ellie had come up. "Book signing was cancelled…" Ellie's eyes were wide. "Should I leave?"

"No," Gibbs said.

"Yes," Kate said at the same time.

They glared at each other.

"O-kay. I'm gonna… go. I'll be in the car." Ellie hurried away and Kate heard her start running as soon as she got around the corner.

"And another thing, Gibbs-,"

"Oh here we go, what else did I do wrong?" He was clearly appealing the heavens at this point, instead of her, staring up at the sky.

"I don't need to be guarded from men, Gibbs. I can take care of myself." She clenched her fists, narrowing her eyes at him.

"I don't trust him with you, Todd! Bad gut feelin'."

"Or it's indigestion. That happens in old people sometimes," she said through gritted teeth.

He was unflappable, smirking as he shook his head. He always loved getting her riled up, and never reacting. "Ya really know how to wound a man, Todd."

"I try."

"Look," he stepped closer. "I don't trust him with ya, don't go out with him. He's a man, you're a woman, bad things _will_ happen. Good? Good." He started walking away.

She knew it was completely unprofessional, but she grabbed his sleeve, too furious to let it go. "Hey, don't dismiss me like that okay? I earned my jockstrap!"

He turned. "Yeah? It ever give ya that empty feeling?"

She was confused. "What?"

He grinned. "Your jockstrap." She had to be crazy, there was no way he was staring at her lips in the middle of an argument. His eyes, steely with a hint of humor, were a gorgeous blue in the light, and he was smirking. Asshole.

"No," she said, crossing her arms. "Like some species of frogs, I grow what I need."

"Okay, little frog." He tossed her the keys. "You're drivin'."

"What does that have to do with anything?" she called to his receding back.

"See how much of your balls ya got left after drivin' in Orlando traffic!" he called over his shoulder. Grumbling under her breath, she followed him out. She'd loved to push him _into_ Orlando traffic. It had to be anger making her cheeks hot and her hands shake. It was the only possible explanation. Gibbs infuriated her to the point of distraction, and she hated it.

 **XNCISX**

"What is _that_?" Gibbs asked, staring in derision as they stepped off the tram from the parking lot.

"That, Gibbs, is Epcot."

"Why is Epcot a giant golf ball?" he asked.

"It's actually a geodesic sphere." Ellie piped up.

"Ya know it's cheatin' if ya gotta look online," Gibbs told her.

She made a face at his back, once he'd turned back around. Kate was bouncing on the balls of her feet, eager to get started. "Uh… boss? I'm really sorry about the book signing. They decided to push it to tomorrow."

"It's fine, Ellie. You don't need to apologize."

Ellie opened her mouth to answer as they walked into the park, but was cut off by a loud grumbling noise. "I'm hungry," she said.

"Yeah," Gibbs replied. "We noticed."

"We'll find somewhere to eat," Kate promised. "In fact, that's our first stop."

"No," Gibbs said. "Ellie go grab yourself a Popsicle."

"Sure, while mom and dad go do fun stuff, I get it." Ellie rolled her eyes. "Message received." She stalked off, leaving Kate behind, very confused.

"Did she just call us _mom and dad_?" she asked him.

He shrugged. "Dunno. I'm old and deaf remember?"

She elbowed him. "Har har. What do you want to do?"

"What's your favourite ride here, Todd?" he asked, with a smile.

She thought for a second, then smiled to herself. "Soarin'."

"What's that?"

"It's kind of like this… look. I can't explain it."

"Okay, lead the way Cap'n."

She turned in surprise, watching him smile as he watched her. And then she groaned, remembering. "Damn it."

"What's wrong?" he asked, hurrying to catch up. "You okay?"

"I'm fine. I just remembered that Soarin' always has a wait of at least an hour. I'll have to grab us a Fast Pass."

"That's not a problem, right? I can always muscle in and demand that they let you in..?"

"That's very sweet of you. But you're supposed to keep us _out_ of trouble, not get us into it, remember?"

"True."

They were walking up to the pavilion where Soarin' was, and Kate, sighed, heading for the Fast Pass machine as soon as they were inside. She entered her name and details to get their fast pass and it beeped, spitting out a paper- "Holy shit."

He popped up beside her, a magic fairy summoned by the sound of her cursing. What a shock. No wonder he was always around, she was generally cursing. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong… it's just… this has to be wrong."

"Why?"

"Because the time it's giving me to go for Fast Pass is right now. There's no way…" she said, and he grabbed her arm.

"Best not waste it. I need to find out what's so special about this ride to make ya love it so much."

"Sure, let's go." They walked through the line together, and Kate wasn't sure if she actually wanted him to let go of her arm or not.

One of the attendants manning the Fast Pass line stepped up. "Hello!"

"Hi, we have a Fast Pass for Soarin' for right now," Kate said, handing over the slip.

The attendant read it over and her eyes went wide when she saw the name. She looked up. "You're Kate Todd?"

"Yes, I am, but-,"

"Go right on through. Mr. Burley called ahead for you."

Kate blinked, and exchanged a look with Gibbs, who looked unhappy to say the least. In fact, he looked like he'd love to deck Stan at that moment, but managed to restrain himself. He offered a strained smile at Kate. "Isn't that… perfect?"

"It's one ride. We just won't do Fast Pass for the rest," she tried to reassure him, knowing even as she did that it was futile. Great, now she had to spend the rest of the night with a pissed-off Gibbs. As Disney trips went, this one wasn't looking like it was going to be an excellent time.

"Todd," he said, squeezing her arm. "We're doin' whatever you want us to do. It's your week."

"It's also my treat," she said, as the staff helped them get comfortable in their front row seats.

"What is this like, a hang glider?" Gibbs asked.

"Shush, wait for it to start."

They were lifted into the air, and Kate felt her usual swoop of excitement in the bottom of her belly, returning after being dormant since they'd first seen the sphere of Epcot. It hadn't lost its magic.

The film started, and Kate was watching the screen, rapt, her mouth hanging open and her eyes lit up at the sight in front of her. She was back. She was so focused on what was in front of her, that she didn't notice Gibbs.

Gibbs wasn't watching the film (fascinating as it was). He was watching Kate, even though she couldn't tell. He was staring at her awed expression and smiling to himself, because she'd been right: Disney made her into a kid again. And he liked seeing her like this, happy and smiling. It was a look he could get used to.

She was enthralled with Soarin', and he was enthralled with her.


	3. Chapter 3

He slid into the booth, setting down a tray on the table, before staring across at Kate, who was sketching next to her empty plate, and Ellie, who was currently shovelling in food like she'd never see it again. "Mornin'," he said, expecting a response.

Ellie gave him a nod, but Kate was still sketching. Though he hated to admit it, Gibbs loved watching her sit there with a fierce look of concentration on her face, biting her lip, eyes narrowed as she tried to picture the subject of her sketches.

"Mornin' boss," he tried again.

She looked up, confused. "Are you sick?"

"What?"

"You said good morning. Twice. Usually when you're approaching me in the morning, I get a grunt or maybe a hello if I'm really lucky."

"Maybe I felt like being nice today."

Kate exchanged a look with Ellie. "Maybe you really _are_ sick."

"Piss off," he grumbled, picking up a fork.

Kate smiled. "That's more like it."

"What's the plan for today?" he asked.

Kate and Ellie exchanged a look, before smiling at him. Shit. This usually preluded the two of them ganging up on him, which he hated, especially because two against one wasn't fair. "Animal Kingdom," Ellie explained. "Specifically to go on the safari ride there, and then grab lunch before heading back to Orlando to do the book signing. I've got it all worked out."

"Wait, we're goin' to a park to go on _one ride_ and then goin' right back to Orlando? There's somethin' messed up about that."

"Well… since we have the complimentary theme park tickets and dining plan… it's not costing us anything to go. And we have to kill the morning _somehow,_ " Kate retorted. It was too early to be fighting with him.

He smirked. "And how late were you up writing?"

"I was up until one, if you must know, Gibbs," she said, looking back down at her sketchbook.

"Writing the whole time? Or did ya quit halfway through and watch _M*A*S*H_ re-runs?"

Ellie looked between them. "Uh… what's _M*A*S*H_?"

Gibbs shot an incredulous look Kate's way. "She's your personal assistant and she doesn't know what _M*A*S*H_ is? I think ya either need to fire her or educate her."

"It's a TV show," Kate said, not looking at Ellie, because she was too busy glaring at Gibbs. "And no, I was actually writing right up until one."

"Um, are you guys going to start shouting again? Because if so, I'll be waiting in the parking lot."

"No, we're not going to start shouting again," Kate said, at last turning to her. "Gibbs is just being a pain in my ass."

Gibbs stuffed a forkful of food in his mouth, before smiling at her. "What were ya writin' about?"

"A pain in the ass bodyguard who is being tortured while he's being eaten alive by mice," she said wistfully.

"Symbolic," he commented, getting another forkful of food.

"Very. And do you have to eat your eggs like that?"

"Like what?" he asked, gesturing with his fork.

"Cramming it all in… It's so sloppy. Can't you eat like a normal person?"

"What does a normal person eat like then?"

"They don't just shove food in and swallow it… normal people chew their food."

"At least I remember to eat," he snapped back, shoving in more egg, and swallowing it, making eye contact with her the entire time. "And stop tellin' me how to eat my food!"

"I'll stop doing that when you learn normal human behavior!"

"My eatin' habits are fine." He set down his fork, and leaned in closer. "Why is it that women always want to fix what doesn't need fixin'?"

"Makes us feel warm inside," she said with a smile.

"So does scotch, but it doesn't cost ya a house."

"Okay… I think I hear my phone ringing so if you'll excuse me…" Ellie edged away.

"Scotch? I thought you were a bourbon guy."

"I am, that's not my _point,_ " he said, before tearing into his fresh pancakes. "And did ya really not sleep last night? I coulda kept ya company."

"And what? Bitched to me all night instead of this morning? Hard pass, Gibbs."

"No… I just know bein' up late can get kinda… lonely."

"You just miss your boat."

"A little," he admitted.

"At least you're honest," she said with a sigh, before standing. "I better go make sure that Ellie hasn't decided to quit."

"If she's stuck around this long, I don't think it's a problem, Todd."

She went to put her tray away, wondering to herself why _he_ had stuck around for so long. She'd hired him in 2000… he'd had twelve years of being her bodyguard. Why hadn't he quit? Surely there were better jobs out there, with better hours and better pay that didn't involve minding her.

He should have quit by now. It was the logical move, to move onwards and upwards, the way she had with her writing. She only hoped that he hadn't noticed… well. It didn't matter now. He'd likely quit after this trip, spending time with her and Ellie on a daily basis. Trying to protect her from the likes of Stan… she shook her head at the thought.

She found Ellie leaning against their rental car, staring down at her cell phone. "Ellie?"

Ellie looked up. "Boss!"

She shook her head as she got closer. "I told you, Ellie, you can just call me Kate. I don't bite."

"I know, I'm sorry." Ellie was quiet for a second. "Kate, are you and Gibbs a thing?"

Kate choked on the remains of her coffee. Wiping her chin with a napkin, she managed to wheeze out a single word. "What?"

"I'm sorry, I just assumed… You guys fight like an old married couple."

"No we don't."

"You do! You sound like my parents when they argue about my dad snoring or my mom's cooking."

"No, we definitely don't."

"You definitely do. C'mon Kate, you bicker like you're my parents and I'm the kid caught in the middle," she reasoned.

"Ellie, did you ever consider the possibility that Gibbs and I just really loathe each other?"

"I did consider it, but I also considered the way he looked at you when he was watching you sketching this morning. He doesn't loathe you at all. I'm pretty sure it's quite the opposite, actually."

"Oh please, don't make me laugh. He's infuriating, and he likes getting me all riled up."

"Oh, I'm sure he does," Ellie said, smirking as she looked back down at her phone.

Kate bumped her with her elbow. "Shut up, Ellie. I'm serious. It's a wonder that either of you have stuck around. _Especially_ Gibbs."

"Well why wouldn't he stay? He clearly likes you," Ellie said logically.

"I'm pretty sure he only stays for the generous paycheck."

"Whatever you say… boss." Ellie climbed in and called out the window, "Are you going to go back in and yell at him about his eggs some more?"

"What would be the point?" Kate asked, leaning against the car. "He'd just laugh at me… and I hate it when he does that. He's such a… _infuriating_ bastard."

Ellie just shook her head. "Some days I really can't understand the two of you."

"That makes two of us," Kate replied.

"Three, actually." Gibbs walked up, only to hand Kate a bottle of water and her sunglasses. "I know we're goin' on one ride, but ya gotta hydrate, Cap'n. It's hot out."

"Thought you were used to taking heat?" she asked, smirking.

"I am, but you're not. Here."

She took the bottle of water, and the sunglasses. "Did you steal these?"

"No, ya left 'em sittin' on the table like always. I'm considerin' staplin' them to your face so ya don't lose 'em," he said, climbing into the driver's seat.

"Isn't that what happened with Indy's fedora?" Elllie asked, as Kate got in the car too.

"That's an urban legend," Kate said at the same time as Gibbs. They exchanged a quick, mutually embarrassed look, before Gibbs started the engine.

"It _is_?" Ellie asked again.

"Yeah, Bishop, he only _pretended_ to staple his hat to his head… in an outtake," Gibbs said.

"Look at Gibbs, the modern movie man. I thought the last movie you saw in theatres was _To Kill a Mockingbird_." Kate was teasing, but he still glared sideways at her.

"I'll have ya know that the last movie _I_ saw in theatres was _Brave_ ," Gibbs retorted.

"Wait, the last movie you saw was a Disney movie?" Ellie asked, surprised.

"Yeah, I work for her." He gestured towards Kate. "Hafta keep up on her references."

"Aw Gibbs, you say the sweetest things."

"I try, boss. I try."

"So what's your favourite movie?" Ellie pressed.

" _Air Force One_ ," he said, fast.

"When we first met, he wouldn't stop referencing it."

"Why?" Ellie asked. "What does a fiction writer have to do with a movie about presidential aircraft?"

Gibbs was insulted. "Have ya ever even _seen_ it?"

"I worked in the Secret Service for a year, which is a little known fun fact about me. But one day I woke up and realized I wasn't doing what I wanted. So I moved to writing instead. And of course, when Gibbs here got word of my former career… he was merciless."

"I was not."

"Were too."

"Was not. Just found it funny. You were pretty… uptight when we met."

"Kate? Uptight?" Ellie was incredulous. The Kate she knew was relaxed and was usually scatter-brained… often found on a writing binge. It was one of the reasons Ellie liked her.

"Hard to believe, I know… but there she was, dressed like Hillary Clinton – stuffed into a prissy little pantsuit – and twice as persistent."

"I take it as a compliment," Kate muttered, shoving her sketchpad in her bag.

Kate didn't notice the smirk Gibbs sent in her direction, but Ellie did. She rolled her eyes, hoping she wasn't going to have to third wheel for them for the next few days, but also resigned to the idea that she probably would.

 **XNCISX**

Ellie was staring out at the animals as they went over the bumpy road, eyes wide as she stared at the different animals. "Kate!" She smacked her arm and pointed. "Look, a cheetah!"

"Yeah, Ellie, I see it. You don't have to bruise me." Kate was smiling though.

At the same time, Gibbs was tapping on her other shoulder. She took a deep breath, steeling herself for whatever complaint he'd be offering this time, but when she turned, he was holding out a water bottle. "Hydrate," he instructed.

She held up the empty water bottle she was carrying. "Gibbs, all you've had me doing is hydrating!"

"Sun takes it out of ya. It's important to hydrate."

"Fine," she took the water bottle from him. "But I don't see the point."

He sighed. "Todd, if ya pass out from dehydration, who's gonna hafta carry ya? Me."

"That's something _I'd_ like to see," Ellie cut in, with a smirk. Kate and Gibbs both turned to glare at her, their quarrel with each other forgotten. She conveniently didn't notice, turning and pointing out. "Look it's a lion!"

Kate snorted. "That lion looks like Gibbs."

"It does not!"

"You're right!" Ellie gasped. "It's all silvery and looks grumpy."

"Agreed, it looks like he'd eat you alive."

"I would never eat anyone alive," Gibbs protested. "I'm a humanitarian."

Ellie was giggling. "Kate, take a picture of the Gibbs lion."

"Don't need to ask me twice. I'll do it. Aw, Gibbs he has your eyes." She took a picture, before turning her eyes to him, all lit up and excited.

Gibbs rolled his eyes, taking a sip of his coffee. "I'm disownin' both of ya."

"No you're not," they said in unison, still giggling. He watched Kate for a few more seconds, as she grinned at the lion, her eyes wide. He knew she was an animal lover, but the wide eyes and slight smile told it all. His heart thumped for a second, taking his attention away from Kate.

He grudgingly had to admit it; the lion looked a bit grumpy. But Gibbs wasn't grumpy, he wasn't even close to being grumpy. He was downright pleasant, except for when Kate was insulting the way he ate his eggs.

And then something caught his eye from the other side, and he was quickly nudging Kate himself.

"Ow, Gibbs! What's the matter with you?"

Wordlessly, he pointed out the side, eyes wide himself. He hated being the way he was, disillusioned and all, but sometimes things took his breath away. One of said things was sitting in the cart next to him, but that was semantics.

Kate gasped quietly beside him, staring at the antelope running. "Whoa. That's so… cool."

"Holy cow!" Ellie was grinning too, looking around them.

"Looks like ya, Todd."

"Thanks," she said sarcastically.

"No, I mean it." And he did. The antelope were graceful and fast, the way he'd always seen Kate. But if he said that, it would sound strange. Especially after her likening him to a lion. It sent the wrong message.

She had a confused look on her face, but merely nodded her thanks. And then she gave him a half-hearted smile, the kind he always wanted from her, but never got. He hadn't done anything today to deserve a full smile.

"I can kind of see it," Ellie said, her voice thoughtful, rescuing him. But the way she was looking between Kate and Gibbs was puzzling. Like she knew something that he didn't. But what could _she_ know?

The cart slowed down, as they pulled back into the terminal, the last bits of the wildlife reserve blurring before their eyes as they left it all behind. Kate was thinking wistfully of her sketchbook and the beautiful animals she'd seen out there. She did see Gibbs as a lion, she'd not really been kidding, but how could she not? Gruff and grizzly, but with a heart of gold.

"C'mon, let's go grab some lunch before we head to the book signing," Gibbs said as they climbed out.

"Can we stop in and check out the souvenir shop? I know we have time," Kate said.

Ellie checked her watch, and was about to open her mouth to object, but Gibbs cut her off. "Sounds good to me."

"Fine," Ellie sighed. "Just make it quick."

As they walked over to the souvenir shop, Gibbs handed Kate another water bottle. "C'mon-,"

"I know," it was her turn to cut him off. "Hydrate."

"Good girl," he said with a smirk.

"I am going to go and look for a good souvenir. _Privately_. If you follow me, you will not live to regret it. Got it?" she asked him, with an innocent smile not befitting her threat.

"Whatever ya say, boss. I'll be here. Without ya."

"Good." Ellie followed her into the store, and Kate turned, making sure that Gibbs wasn't looking, before pouring half of her water bottle into the trash can. Whistling innocently, she tucked her water into her bag, before walking into the store.

"Gibbs is not gonna be happy, Kate."

Kate turned to her. "Gibbs is not going to find out, Ellie. Hence why I didn't let him join us."

"I mean, it's not like he's your bodyguard or anything, and he gets – I don't know – _paid_ to keep you safe, but you wouldn't let him in and he just _agreed_? I don't understand you two!"

"As you keep saying," Kate muttered through gritted teeth, as she looked through the shelf of stuffed animals. She wasn't sure what she was looking for… and yet knew when she'd see it.

"Hey, Kate." She turned around only to find Ellie wearing a pair of mouse ears. She grinned and held out her hands. "What do you think?"

"Are those lion-themed?"

"Yeah… why?"

Kate opened her mouth to say something, but changed her mind. She rolled her eyes. "I just thought Gibbs would appreciate them, considering he's a grumpy old lion."

Ellie giggled. "You should buy them for him."

"I should?" she asked.

"For the sake of a joke?" Ellie asked, and then smiled again, taking off the mouse ears. "It's your money, boss. Kate."

Kate gestured to the ears, "Do you want them? It'll be my treat."

"Oh no, don't let me intrude on your little joke. I'll just buy a pin or something."

"Who's your favorite Disney character, Ellie?" Kate asked.

"Me? Oh… um. Goofy."

"Really?" Kate asked, smiling.

"Yeah."

"Wonderful." Kate looked away, and she must have moved too fast, because she felt a little dizzy. She clutched the shelf for a second, blinking, until she felt better. She just had to shake it off and keep moving. Grabbing the stuffed lion she found, she walked over to the cash and paid for it. She kept it in the bag.

Ellie was by her side in a minute. "We good to go, Kate?"

"Yep. Let's go find Gibbs, before he comes in here."

Ellie shuddered at the thought. "Great. The last thing we need is Gibbs causing a scene."

They met up with Gibbs again, who seemed pleased with the mostly-empty water bottle Kate had. They worked out a place to eat lunch, but to get there, they had to pass by the gigantic Tree of Life. Kate's eyes went wide, as she stared up at it.

Gibbs sighed, resigned. "Lemme guess. You want a picture with the tree."

"Ellie can take it for me, if you don't feel like it."

He rolled his eyes, "Nah, Kate, it's fine. I don't care one way or the other." He took the camera from Ellie, as Kate posed in front of the tree. "Say _hydrate_!"

She made a face, but smiled obligingly. He snapped the picture, and was going to snap another when she suddenly clutched the railing around the tree. She had an odd look on her face.

"Kate?" he asked, worriedly. "You okay?" And then, her face pale, she crumpled to the ground. "Kate!" he yelled, practically throwing the camera at Ellie, before running over to her. No one else had noticed, and he quickly held her in his arms, his heart pounding. It could be any number of things. Heat stroke, heat exhaustion… dehydration. "Ellie, bring me water! Now!"

Ellie was beside him in a second, staring down at Kate worriedly. He was still holding her in his arms, and was suddenly aware of how light she was. "Is she okay?"

"I don't know. It could just be dehydration… I'm not sure. Here, there's a bench right there." He picked her up in a bridal carry, mindful of her head, and laid her down on the bench, sitting down with her head in his lap. He took a deep breath, trying to calm down. _She'd be fine._ And what if she wasn't? He held up her head, dribbling water into her mouth.

She coughed, and her eyes fluttered open, staring up at him. "… Gibbs."

"Hey, Kate. Ya scared the hell out of me." She moved to get up, and he helped her, reluctantly, unable to admit that he'd been scared, and was relieved to see her brown eyes open and alert.

"You must be scared," she said, clutching her head as she eyed him. "You called me _Kate._ "

"What? No, I didn't, Todd."

She had a small smile on her lip. "Liar."

Ellie was staring between them, and he realized he still had his arm on Kate's arm. He let go of her. "Here, have some more water. And no more fakin' me out, okay?"

She took the water bottle. "I'm sorry, Gibbs."

"It's okay." He was watching her, looking her up and down. To a casual eye, he was checking her out. But he was really looking her over to make sure that she was okay. "Are _you_ okay?"

"I've got a headache. Other than that, yeah. I'm fine." She stood, a little wobbly, and offered him a hesitant smile. "Thanks Gibbs."

"Well, what can I say? You've got a friend in me." He grinned at the cheesy reference. "Let's get some food in ya. You'll feel better."

"You sound like my mother again," she warned, but she was smiling. She started walking again, and he was quickly following after her, eager to catch her should she fall again. She turned. "Thanks for catching me."

"Welcome." Guilt ate at his heart, because he didn't catch her in time. She had still crashed to the ground. "Always be around to catch ya when ya fall."

The smile slipped. "I hope so."

He was confused by that, but shook her head and followed her to the restaurant. "Clever name."

 _Restaurantosaurus,_ in the dinosaur-themed area of the park. He was actually rolling his eyes. Ellie and Kate had linked arms, in a show of camaraderie, but Gibbs knew that it was Ellie's way of sneakily supporting Kate so that she wouldn't fall again. Ellie turned, and when she caught his eye, he mouthed a _thank you_ to her. She nodded, and they made their way inside.

Ellie looked between them. "Why don't you go grab a seat? I can get your food."

"Do you know what I like?" Kate asked.

"I've been with the two of you long enough to know who – I mean what – you want."

"Right…" Kate said. "My head still hurts. I'm sitting down."

"Get me a coffee, will ya Bishop?" Gibbs asked.

Ellie nodded, and Gibbs followed Kate to the table she was sitting at. He looked her over again, but her eyes were clear and wary of him. "What are you looking at?" she asked.

"You," he said, honest and blunt to a fault.

"I'm flattered," she teased.

"Not because I like the view. I'm worried about ya."

"I'm fine, Gibbs. And anyway," she leaned in. "Keep staring like that and you'll fuel the gossip."

He pulled away, as though stung. "What gossip?"

"You do know that Ellie thinks that we're somehow together?"

"Together?" he asked, surprised. Nothing could shock him more than that. Except maybe the revelation that Kate did love him, and he doubted that it would happen. He was too logical to even dream of it. "Ya mean..?"

"Yes, Gibbs. She thinks you and I are dating. Or sleeping together."

"Me… and you?" He scoffed, trying to hide the hope he was feeling. Kate clearly thought it was ridiculous. He had to think so too.

"I know, right? As if we'd _ever_ get together. You are _so_ not my type." She snorted at the thought, and soon the two of them were laughing, perhaps a little louder than the situation warranted. Kate wiped at her eyes with a napkin, still giggling to herself. But as the laughter died out, he watched the slightly sad look on her face.

He had to be imagining it.

She met his eyes again, and kept giggling. He forced a smile, and chuckled to himself.

Ellie set down the trays of food, cutting off the laughter. "Um… what's so funny?"

"You," Gibbs replied with a smile.

"Your imagination," Kate said, smiling at him.

"Um… okay. Why?"

"C'mon Ellie, Gibbs and I would never be together."

"I'm too old." Eighteen years older, but who was counting?

"And too grumpy," Kate cut in. Not around her, but again, what did it matter?

Ellie bit into her sandwich, looking between them. She shook her head as she swallowed. "Whatever you guys say."

Kate dug into her own meal, and was it just his imagination, or was she not meeting his eyes? Only a few more days, and then maybe they'd get back to the status quo. It was this stupid theme park building up his hopes.

He and Kate were boss and employee, and polar opposites to boot. It could never work. And even if Disney was the place where dreams came true, he knew better. He _had_ to know better.


	4. Chapter 4

By some miracle, despite the Orlando traffic, they made it to the book signing on time. In fact, they made it with time to spare.

Gibbs had gone to the break room, and begged an ice pack from the staff, before going back to the corner of the bookstore where Kate had set up.

"Here," he said, passing it to her. He tried to ignore the grimace of pain that flashed across her face, but his heart still gave an uncomfortable pang anyway.

"Thanks Gibbs. Much appreciated." She pressed the ice pack to the back of her head.

"What do ya want me to do while you're signin'?"

"I don't know. You didn't have to come today, Gibbs," she said, leaning her elbows on the table.

"Oh? An' why not?"

"How many times have you heard of violence at book signings?"

"Martin Luther King Jr. was stabbed at a book signing," he pointed out.

"And yet he kept going," she reminded him. "Speaking of going, shouldn't you?"

"Shouldn't I what?" he asked.

"Be going," she said. She was smiling, but he rolled his eyes anyway.

"Very subtle, Todd."

"I'm a master of words, Gibbs." She bit her lip, staring at him. They held their eye contact for a few minutes, before she looked down at the book she was signing. "After all," she muttered. "It's what they pay me for."

He swiped a copy of _Jagged_ off the edge of the table covered in them. "If I'm a good boy, do I get a signed copy?" he asked, smiling.

"Piss off," she mumbled, pen stuck in her mouth. There was another pen already stuck through her bun, but he felt that if he pointed that out, he'd get a karate chop to the balls. He noticed the alcove behind him, and tucked in there, intending to remain out of the way, to avoid intruding on Kate's signing. And besides, it was the first chance he'd gotten to read the book.

He turned it over, reading the blurb on the back. _Kara Lawson was dead. Or so the world thought. But in reality, she was back in DC. A little more scarred, a little more wary. But she needed help. And instead of choosing to confide in the friends among her numerous contacts, the investigative journalist turns instead to her mentor and former protector for help. Someone is out to kill her best friend, and she's the only one who can stop the assassin. But when it comes to loyalty, how far is too far?_

He snorted. Book summaries were terrible. It was never easy to judge a book by the summary, and he'd read some of Kate's earlier work, so he trusted that this would be good. He opened the front cover, and found the dedication.

 _To G, my guard._

His heart beat unpleasantly fast for a moment, before he tried to rationalize. It had to be someone else. Obviously. She wouldn't dedicate a book to _him,_ of all people. It had been twelve years of sniping, and mutual loathing. He flipped to the next page, and started reading.

The storyline drew him in, as did most of Kate's stories. But then he stopped cold when the page fell open to the description of the main character's mentor.

 _He was sipping a coffee when she found him, sitting at the table in the diner he frequented. He looked up as she approached, shooting her the familiar glare that could freeze anyone at fifty yards, and kill a person if they dared get close enough. He also had a smile that was slow to appear but genuine. The years had not been kind to Jethro Grant, and beneath the plain clothes he wore, the former Marine's body was knotted and scarred. He ran a hand through his grey hair – it had been grey since long before they'd met, he may have even been born with grey hair – and fixed his blue eyes on her. A man of few words, he waited. He was anticipating that she'd speak first. And of course, she obliged._

Gibbs realized, rather self-consciously, that he was currently running his hand through his hair at the moment. He quickly stopped himself from it, and kept reading, determined to ignore the worms of unease deep in his belly. He was a fool. That was all.

This was Kate. His _boss._ Even if her freckles made her look innocent, even if she was breathtakingly gorgeous… it couldn't happen.

He watched as Kate signed book after book, being just as good with her fans as she had been with Jamie. He overheard snippets of conversation between Kate and the fans, and smiled to himself as he listened. One young man walked up to Kate, and smiled at her. "I just want to say that Jethro Grant is one of my most favorite fictional characters of all time."

"One of?" Kate asked, amused. Gibbs had to hear this, and stuck his head out of the alcove in order to listen.

"Well, second only to Doc Brown," the kid said with a grin.

Kate nodded. "I can accept that." She grinned back.

"He's just acting like he's strong for Kara, but he's really a marshmallow," the kid continued. "Are you going to write a sequel about Kara and Jethro?"

"I don't know. We'll have to see." Kate smiled up at him. "So you enjoyed it?"

"Enjoyed it? I recommended it to _all_ of my friends. They love thrillers. Um…" he blushed. "Can I ask a personal question?"

Gibbs leaned even farther out to watch Kate's reaction to this. He was by no means a profiler, but could read her emotions. Her face was all smiles, but her shoulders were tense. She was concerned by what this kid was going to ask. "What?" she asked.

"Is Jethro Grant based on someone?"

"Why do you ask?" Kate said.

"Because I do some writing in my spare time… I'm taking a class you see… and the way you write him just feels so… familiar. Like it's someone real, whose gestures and speech patterns you've memorized. You write them so well that I really believed that Jethro Grant could exist. He's such a classic anti-hero, and it's not his story, but he and Kara are so great together…" He trailed off. "I'm sorry. I'm rambling. I just love them so much.

Kate turned her head, clearly blushing, and Gibbs leaned even farther, losing his balance and crashing to the ground. Flustered, and hoping Kate hadn't noticed his less than graceful fall, he picked himself up off the ground, only to find the kid staring at him, wide-eyed. "What?" he asked, annoyed that he was the subject of such study.

"Who are you?" the kid asked.

"I'm Leroy Jethro Gibbs. Her…"

"He's my bodyguard…" Kate trailed off, biting her lip as her cheeks turned pink. They both realized at the same time.

"Uh…" The kid took his signed copy of the book, and tossed something down in its place. "I made fan art for you, please don't be mad. Thank you, and bye!" He ran off, leaving Kate chuckling in his wake.

She turned to Gibbs, and in her smile, he could see that she found his fall funny. Which damn it, meant that she'd seen it. "Are you okay?" she asked, innocently. "Anything wounded?"

"Just my pride," he muttered gruffly, settling himself back into his alcove. He heard her chuckling to herself, and grumbled to himself as he re-opened his book, trying to figure out where he'd left off. Kara had been in some kind of danger. Somehow, she always seemed to be getting into trouble, especially considering she was just a _journalist._

 _"_ _See this is what I get for leavin' ya alone!" He was clutching her hand, as he pulled her back over the ledge. His heart had been pounding so hard that he'd worried that he was having a heart attack. But she was still holding on to him, grasping him in a way he wasn't expecting. And she was alive, which was more than he could have hoped for._

 _"_ _What's that supposed to mean?" she asked, brushing the dirt off of her clothing. It was smudged all over her face, but her eyes were lit up. She was a journalist after all, and this was a good story. Nothing could deter her from a good story. Even the possibility of dying._

 _"_ _It means ya have a hero complex, Kara, and I'm not gonna stand for it!"_

 _She put her hands on her hips, glaring at him. "And you're gonna stop me?" She was shorter than he was, smaller in stature, but she was still plenty intimidating. She would have been a good cop. Or a fantastic Marine. Instead she had to be a nosy, infuriating journalist._

 _"_ _Yes, damn it, I am. You're not dyin' on me!"_

 _"_ _And why not? If I'm dead, you can go back to your coffee that's been brewing since the Revolutionary War and your newspapers full of inferior stories written by inferior writers." He ignored the dig at his personal habits. How would she know what he would do if she was dead?_

 _"_ _No Kara." He stepped closer, still glaring down at her. "If ya die, that's not what's gonna happen."_

 _"_ _No? Then what does happen?" she asked, glaring up at him, matching him stare for stare. She'd learned from the best, but he wasn't going to concede defeat._

 _"_ _If ya die, I never get to do this," he said softly, stepping forward, and stroking her cheek, his blue eyes staring into her brown ones, daring her to react, to pull away. This was the collision course, the path they'd been on since she had come to him for advice. They'd known it was coming for so long, but she wasn't one to accept defeat. So instead of letting him kiss her, she pulled his face in close, kissing him first. He smiled into the kiss, always knowing that she'd make the first move. It wasn't perfect. But she was in his arms and she was alive. It was enough… for now._

He slammed the book closed, cheeks burning. He felt as though he'd intruded on a deeply personal part of Kate's brain.

Wait.

Shit.

He took a few deep breaths, trying to calm his mind, before hearing a familiar voice. "Could I get a signed copy of your book? I'm such a big fan!"

Gibbs was on his feet, and standing, grinning as he heard Kate laugh. "Tim!"

He emerged from the alcove just in time to see Kate pulling Timothy McGee– also known as Thom E. Gemcity - her closest friend in the business into a tight hug, before she pulled away, staring him over critically. "You've lost weight… and you have a new watch. Did you get the new phone update?"

He grinned down at her. "I'm happy to see you too, Kate." He pulled her into another hug, not letting go as fast as before. Gibbs leaned against the wall, watching them. He hadn't seen Kate look so happy since that morning.

"Ahem." He cleared his throat, and nodded to the ice pack. Kate rolled her eyes as she sat back down at the table, pressing the ice pack to her head. Tim's green-blue eyes went wide at the sight.

"Oh my god," he said, staring at the injury and the ice pack.

"Tim," she said, a warning note in her voice. She was too tired to even say that she had no time for his bullshit. "I'm okay, I just… I just passed out."

He walked around the side of the table to look at it. " _Just passed out?_ People don't _just_ pass out!"

"It's okay, Tim, I'm fine," Kate said, trying to give him a reassuring smile.

Tim narrowed his eyes. "You're not fine… you're _happy._ "

She shook her head, surprised. "I'm not happy."

"No, you're definitely happy."

She grinned. "Well why shouldn't I be happy, Timothy?"

"I'm glad you're happy. And I've come to whisk you away to a fancy dinner."

"Oh?" she asked, a smile on her lips. "Where to?"

"That's a surprise. Where are you staying?"

"Pop Century Resort."

He grinned. "Do you think you got the job, Kate?"

"I might have. We'll see. But the accommodations are pretty nice for a _maybe._ I also have complimentary theme park tickets, so I can't complain."

"Damn. That's a score." He grinned. "How about you finish up here, and I'll meet you at your resort in an hour?"

"Sounds good to me. Is everyone invited?"

He narrowed his eyes. "Kate, do you have a boyfriend?"

She blinked, and then smiled slowly. "I meant my entourage."

He rolled his eyes at that, before nodding to Gibbs and Ellie. Gibbs was very fond of Tim – he was the best of Kate's friends, literary or otherwise – and Tim seemed to have a healthy amount of respect for him as well. "Yes, Gibbs is invited. Bishop too. I can't disappoint. But anyway, dinner is on me."

"No," Kate said, firmly.

"Yes," Tim said, just as firmly.

Gibbs settled in, cracking the book. They'd argue forever about whose turn it was to pick up the check. He couldn't lie… watching Kate debate was fun. Her hands were balled into fists, but she was grinning instead of glaring, unlike when she debated with him. She followed Tim to a different section of the bookstore so they could continue arguing.

"Gibbs?" Ellie said.

He turned. "What is it, Bishop?"

She held out a piece of paper. "You might want to see this."

Staring at it, Gibbs did something he rarely did: a double take.

It was the kid's fan art that he'd drawn. And for someone who had never seen Kate or Gibbs – Kara or Jethro – it was impressively accurate. For art.

And they were holding hands.

Gibbs felt his throat tighten, and he clutched the paper to his chest for a second, unable to speak through a certain lump of fondness in him. The drawing didn't do his Katie justice, but this was maybe the closest thing he'd ever have to a real photo of them together.

He tucked it into his pocket, his chest tight with unspoken longing.

 **XNCISX**

He was leaning on the wall outside of Kate's door, waiting for her to get her ass outside and ready. Ellie was next to him, in a very pretty blue sundress, and she was on her phone, frowning.

Trying to distract himself, he asked her, "Did ya really think Todd and I were a thing?"

"No," she mumbled, not meeting his eyes. It said volumes.

"Why? She's a pain in my ass."

"You think everyone is a pain in your ass, but Kate makes you smile," Ellie pointed out.

"I am actually offended that you'd suggest that," said a voice from the doorway. Gibbs and Ellie both turned, and his heart actually stuttered to a halt for a few seconds, before roaring back to life in double time.

Kate was… _gorgeous._

Her hair was curled and tucked behind her ears, crystal earrings catching the light. She was in a short black dress, and heels. Her legs seemed to go on for miles. And yet Gibbs, who was no wordsmith himself, suddenly didn't have a big enough vocabulary to describe how beautiful he thought she was.

Who was he fooling?

"Todd," he said, with a nod, finally finding words in his brain that weren't gibberish or incoherent screaming, and being proud of himself for it.

"Gibbs," she said, nodding back, but giving him a small, secretive smile that promised more. Of course it didn't really, but she knew how to torture a man. "Are we ready to go?"

"We were. Been waitin' for ya."

"Sorry to keep you both waiting. If you drive fast, we'll get to the restaurant in time."

"What restaurant?"

"McGee said it's called Columbia, they serve Spanish food. It's in Tampa."

"That's a bit of a drive."

"With the way Gibbs drives," Kate said wryly, "We'll be there in ten minutes."

"I'd be offended, if it weren't so true." They walked down, and climbed into their car. Kate stretched out her legs, and Gibbs noticed a bruise on her knee. "What happened?"

"Cut myself shaving," she teased.

"Don't make me get ya another ice pack," he warned.

"Don't you dare! Tim is already worried enough."

"He's not the only one."

She glared at him. "I don't know why _you're_ so protective."

"It's my _job,_ Kate, and I do it 'cause ya pay me so well!"

"Well clearly you're sick of me!"

"Stop it, both of you," Ellie said from the backseat. "Turn on the radio, and stop fighting. I'm not listening to this all the way to Tampa!"

Gibbs and Kate both went silent, and he turned on the radio, switching it to the classics station out of Orlando. The radio wavered, spitting out static for a second, before settling on the station. _Sweet Caroline_ was playing, and Gibbs started humming along to himself. He turned the radio up, cheerfully ignoring Kate's vicious sideways glare.

"Good song," Ellie volunteered.

"Agreed," he said with a smile. For some reason, it drove Kate crazy when he sang. So he sang his heart out whenever he had the chance. Purely to infuriate her. It was fun. " _Sweet Caroline… good times never seemed so good_ -,"

"Do you take requests?" Kate cut him off.

He grinned at her. "Why yes, my dear Todd, I do."

"Do you know the refrain from singing?"

"Nope, don't know that one, but I do know ya stole that joke from _M*A*S*H._ "

"So?"

"So why do ya hate it when I sing?"

"It's just embarrassing."

"I _embarrass_ you?" he asked with a grin. "Now I have to sing often and loudly in public."

"I will throw myself into traffic," she warned.

"And why ruin such a pretty face?" he teased.

She rolled her eyes, trying to both hide her smile and ignore the small glow inside her at his words. He was just being a world-class ass. And she had to put up with him all the way to Tampa. She might actually enjoy herself if he sang the whole way.

And then, the next song came on. Kate's eyes went wide, and she started humming along, much to Gibbs' surprise. In fact, he almost caused an accident when he heard the first few rusty notes she was humming.

She turned to him, and grinned, before starting in on the second line of the first verse, " _I couldn't if I tried_."

 _Don't Go Breaking My Heart._ It was a song that had come out the year of her birth, and the year Gibbs enlisted. How many times had that very same song come on the radio when he was training? Now the song was forever tied to her in his mind.

He couldn't help it, the lyrics fell from his mouth, a remembered song that he'd never sung, but he'd be damned if he missed out on a duet with Caitlin Todd. " _Honey if I get restless."_

 _"_ _Baby you're not that kind,"_ She smiled as she sang back at him, a little off-key, but who cared? It was endearing to see her giggling as they sang the lyrics back and forth to each other.

They hit the chorus, and both started practically shouting the lyrics. " _So don't go breaking my heart!"_ By the second chorus, even Ellie was singing along, and if Gibbs lived to be a hundred, he'd never forget the moment of the three of them singing together in the car, for once not fighting, instead in perfect harmony.

 **XNCISX**

"And then she turns and looks at me, and says 'do you even work at the Department of Defence?' and I didn't really have an answer, because there I was, hanging out of the air vent, staring at this gorgeous woman, and she was asking me if I worked there, probably because I was hanging out of the air vents!" Tim grinned, and took a sip of his sangria. He was a writer, and knew how to create suspense.

"So?" Kate asked, staring at him with a smile. "What happened?"

"Well I had to confess that no, I did not work there, and then I said something like 'this is the price I pay for research' and she laughed at me. Then she hid me in her office until the security guards had left. She's a cryptologist, wouldn't let me see what she was working on, but wow. It looked like some high-tech stuff. Even for me."

"Did you get her number?" Kate asked, cutting to the chase. "She sounded like she fascinates you."

"She does… I think about her sometimes," Tim admitted. "Might even dedicate a book to her. Or at least mention her in the acknowledgements."

"Does this cutie from the Department of Defense have a name?" Kate asked, sipping her own drink. She was on her second drink already, and except for a pink glow in her cheeks, she was completely normal. She tucked her hair behind her ear, and smiled across the table. "Or do I have to use Tibbs' interrogation techniques on you to find out?"

"Her name, as I found out when I got her number," he teased. "Is Delilah."

"DoD Delilah, I can see the dedication already," Kate teased.

"We can't all be romantic in our dedications," he retorted.

"That felt like a shot at me," she said.

"If it felt like a shot, and looks like a shot…" Gibbs offered.

"Yeah," Tim nodded to Gibbs. "He's a sniper, he'd know all about shots."

"Retired sniper," Gibbs corrected with a smile.

"Fine, fine, retired sniper. Whatever."

"I have to go lick my wounds. Come with me, Ellie?" Kate asked, turning to her.

Ellie nodded, and followed Kate away from the table, leaving Gibbs and Tim alone. Gibbs was taking a sip of his own drink – a bourbon – when Tim decided to speak. "So, Gibbs, does she know that you're in love with her?"

He choked on his drink, wheezing to himself for a minute, before turning to Tim in horror. His mind was screaming, shutting down in denial of what they both knew to be true. " _What_?" he demanded, slamming his glass down on the table. Hard.

Tim watched, a slight smile on his lips. "I know, Gibbs. I've been watching the two of you for what, twelve years now? I'm a writer, it's my job to be observant."

"I don't _love_ her, Tim. And it's only because I deeply respect ya that I'm not bashin' your face off the table right now."

"You clearly do. You're so protective of her!"

"It's my job. I once spent an hour listening to the two of you debating about _M*A*S*H_ and who was better- BJ or Trapper! You were debating it. And quoting facts."

"That doesn't mean I love her."

"You get into those debates with her, because you enjoy them. It's a weird kind of foreplay, but hey, I'm not here to question your private lives."

"We're not together, Tim. And I don't love her."

"I see right through you, Gibbs. You can't fool me. I know both of you too well for that."

"I don't love her. I _can't_ love her. I'm supposed to protect her… and guard her from harm."

Tim looked at him sympathetically. "And that's what makes it so hard, isn't it?"

"What?" he asked, confused.

"You care. You want to make sure she's safe."

"Yeah… that's my _job,_ Tim."

"Yes, but when it's someone you love, it's harder to stay detached."

"I have to stay detached. Tim, I'm supposed to guard her from harm. And I'm a pretty big harm."

Tim shook his head, waving a hand dismissively. "You give yourself too much credit."

"We could never work. She's my boss, I'm her bodyguard, and I'm too old for her."

"Is that what you tell yourself so you can sleep at night?" Tim asked. "Have you been stopping yourself from telling her all this time because of _that_? That's pathetic."

"Do you know how many relationships I've screwed up?"

"This isn't just any relationship, Gibbs. It's Kate. I know her, and I know you, and the two of you are too stupid to see that you've got something wonderful right in front of you."

"You do know this is _Kate_ we're talkin' about, right? She doesn't have feelins' for me, Tim."

"You two are clearly smitten with each other, but you're too stubborn to admit it, so you argue instead. It's basic sexual tension 101. Every writer knows that."

"I'm serious Tim." He looked into his bourbon. "She deserves someone better."

"If you think that, you're not nearly as smart as I thought you were. Look, Gibbs, you think she doesn't feel the same way?"

"I _know_ she doesn't," Gibbs reasoned.

"Have you even read her book?"

"Which one?" he asked, his heart skipping a beat, uncomfortably. Surely... not.

"C'mon, which one? _Jagged_! There is a character in that book who is literally you, only it's a you that comes to your senses and goes after her!"

"It's all coincidence."

"The Leroy Jethro Gibbs I know doesn't believe in coincidences," Tim replied.

Gibbs turned to meet his eye. "She doesn't love me. End of story."

"You practically _melt_ around her, and you're stone around everyone else. I can't be the only person who sees it. Just accept it, Gibbs. You and she are soulmates."

"Soulmates… what a bullshit concept."

"Gibbs," Tim leaned forward. "She dedicated a _novel_ to you. That can't just mean nothing."

"It doesn't mean nothing." The words tumbled from his lips. "It means everything. She means everything to me."

"Then why the hell aren't you together?"

And for once, he didn't have an answer.

 **XNCISX**

He was walking to the poolside bar at the hotel for a late night drink. He'd tossed and turned, missing his boat. His brain was overthinking, going over his conversation with Tim over and over again, until finally, he'd gotten up around one, going over to the bar, to get himself a nightcap. Maybe it would help him sleep, at least.

And as he walked up to the bar, he found someone else who couldn't sleep. He leaned against the bar next to Kate. "Hey there, pretty lady. You still up?"

She was taking a drink of her pina colada, but smiled as she turned to him. "Yeah, the _M*A*S*H_ re-runs just weren't doing it for me tonight."

"Couldn't sleep?"

"No, my brain wouldn't shut up." She rolled her eyes. Her brain always was moving, and she was always taking notes about something. He found it endearing.

"Mine either. Can I buy ya a drink?"

"No. I can take care of myself," she said with a slight smile.

"There's a bruise on your head that says otherwise." He tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, and she turned a faint shade of pink at the gesture. He leaned in closer. "Did ya enjoy yourself tonight, Cap'n?"

"I did. You know I love Tim."

"I know he's special to ya."

"You and he looked like you were having a pretty serious conversation. What were you talking about?"

"That's confidential."

"Really?" she asked.

He grinned. "Nah. But I'm not tellin' ya."

"He seems happy," she said wistfully. "Him and this new cryptologist conquest."

"Someone's gotta put up with Elf Lord."

She turned to look at him, and he realized how close she was. Up close she smelled like roses, and the orange scented soap that the resort provided. It was a tangy, tantalizing smell, and her brown eyes were dark in the dim lights. He leaned in, suddenly wanting nothing more than to kiss her, to brush his lips against hers, to taste her.

Yeah, she was the real reason he couldn't sleep.

A glass was slammed down on the counter, and Kate pulled away, suddenly looking confused. The bartender cleared his throat. "Want something?" he asked.

"A bourbon."

The bartender poured him a bourbon, and he handed over some money, before turning to Kate. He was about to say something when she grabbed his hand, pulling him and his drink onto the hotel lawn. "What are ya doin' Kate? Have ya been drinkin' too much?"

"No," she said patiently, before smiling at him. "I wanted to show you something. I noticed when we got back, but look." She pointed up.

He looked up, and was suddenly amazed. The stars were out in full force. He wanted nothing more than to stand there, looking at them all night. He turned to Kate, and saw the stars reflected in her huge eyes. She sat on the grass, tugging him down beside her.

Lying in the grass beside her, staring up at the stars, he felt a peace he hadn't allowed himself to feel in years. Already he could feel his carefully-built resolve crumbling around him. Her hand found his in the space between them, the smell of the grass fresh around them, and the heavens spilling open above them; if he died now, he would die a happy man. He wondered, if all the things left unsaid would suddenly pour from his heart now, and if she'd accept him, flaws and all, the way he'd taken her into his heart all those years before.

"Gibbs!" She squeezed his hand as she said it, and pointed, effectively stopping his train of thought. He turned to see what she was looking at, and saw the shooting star streaking across the heavens.

 _"_ _When you wish upon a star…"_ she sang quietly to herself, before turning to him in the grass, her eyes aglow with wonder. "Make a wish, Gibbs."

Was she wishing for the same thing he was, lying next to him? He doubted it, but hoped very much. She was his wish. There was nothing else he wanted but her.


	5. Chapter 5

"Hey Todd?"

She turned to him, ignoring the warnings about staying inside the parking tram – in both English and Spanish – having heard them at least four times already. They were at Disney's Hollywood Studios for the afternoon, having left the resort just after lunch. "Yes Gibbs?"

"I get that ya like anticipation, and for some reason ya enjoy denying yourself pleasure… but this is vergin' on sadistic, don't ya think?"

"What do you mean- Wait. Ellie, what are you doing?" Kate was watching Ellie, who had opened the Notes app on her phone, and was furiously typing.

"I'm writing down where we're parked because _someone_ forgot yesterday," Ellie said, shooting an accusing glare at Kate.

Kate blinked innocently. "You can hardly blame me, I had a head injury."

"Actually, we can blame ya," Gibbs retorted. "Ya didn't hydrate."

"Sorry, sorry. Anyway, what were you asking?"

"The one with the castle… that's your favorite park, right?"

"Yes…?" she said, eyebrows raised. "And for the record, it's called the Magic Kingdom. You should know that, after twelve years. Why do you ask?"

"So why haven't we gone there yet?"

She smiled at him. "Saving the best for last, I guess."

"The best for last?"

"I felt like I had to earn it," she explained. "I worked towards it, and wanted to earn the experience. It'll be my real day off. No writing or anything."

He smirked. "Promise?"

She held out a pinky. "You bet." At his confused look, she linked pinkies with him. "It's a pinky promise. The strongest vow there is."

"Okay." His voice was quiet, but his eyes were soft as he looked down at her. Their hands stayed linked for a second, his hand warm and solid against hers.

"We're in the _Stage_ section of the parking lot," Ellie said, her voice interrupting whatever quiet moment they were sharing. Kate pulled her hand away, and busied herself with checking her purse.

"Ellie, do you have any particular thing you want to do?"

Ellie thought to herself. "I was looking this morning at the map I snagged, and you know what sounds good?"

"Food?" Kate and Gibbs asked at the same time.

Ellie rolled her eyes. "What magnificent comedians you both are. _No._ I like the idea of the Muppets 3D film they've got."

Gibbs grinned, before clearing his throat. "Hey ho, Kermit de frog here." The imitation was good, and Kate and Ellie both cracked up.

Kate was still giggling as she turned to Gibbs. "I had no idea you could do that!"

"What can I say, boss? I'm a man of many surprises."

"I don't doubt that. I want to do _Toy Story Mania_ for sure, obviously… and The Great Movie Ride!"

"Does this mean I gotta put up with more movie references? Ya know what, Kate, I change my mind. I'd rather Tony was here too. He loves movies."

"You're not too bad yourself, cowboy."

"Can't keep up to you though," he reasoned.

She smiled up at him. "Why try then?"

"Oh Todd, I always try."

They pulled up in front of the front gates, and Ellie slapped a palm to her forehead. "Oh! Kate, I forgot to tell you. There was a note dropped off at the front desk for you this morning. I went and got it." She passed it over to Kate.

"What is it?"

"Is it my name on it? No. I didn't open it."

Kate opened the note, seeing the official Disney stationary, her eyes going wide at what the note said.

 _Hey there Kate,_

 _I hope I'm not presuming anything by this, but as a token of my esteem, I wanted to give you one free meal. You can eat anywhere you want in the parks. No limits. Just show this to your waiter or cashier, and you get a free meal out of it. As well, my business card is included, so you have my number. I hope we can have a chance to connect again before you leave Florida._

 _Yours, Stan Burley._

Gibbs snorted. "Someone has a crush."

"Oh, Gibbs," she said sweetly. "You're not jealous, are you?"

"And if I am?" he asked. "It's not… right."

"What, that I'll be working for him, or that he's interested in me? Don't be jealous, Gibbs, it doesn't suit you."

Gibbs walked over, followed by Kate, to grab a couple of maps. The woman at the counter smiled at him. "Hello there, sir, how are we doing today?"

"Couldn't be better," he grinned, leaning on the counter, and grinning at her. "And yourself?"

"Oh, can't complain. I'm here after all."

"Can I ask a personal question?" he asked, grinning at her. The woman grinned back, and Kate stared between them, stunned. Was Gibbs _flirting_? No way.

"Depends on the question." And holy shit, she was flirting back. Kate clenched her fists, unsure of why she was suddenly so irrationally annoyed. As usual, the happiest place on earth, and Gibbs was ruining it for her.

"Tell me…" he squinted at her nametag. "I'm sorry, I forgot my glasses, darlin'. What's your name?"

"Melissa," she smiled back at him. She was young, and pretty, and goddamn it, she was a redhead too. Kate muttered curses through gritted teeth. "And how can I help ya out?"

"What's the best ride in this park?"

"At Disney Hollywood Studios? Or Walt Disney World?"

"Disney Hollywood. Have ya ever heard of Susan Hayward?"

"No. Why?"

"Ya look just like her, speakin' of old Hollywood glamor."

She blushed. "Uh… I guess if we're speaking of Hollywood, the best ride is the Great Movie Ride, but my favorite thing in the park is Toy Story Mania."

"I guess that's where I'll have to go. Thank you Melissa."

"You're welcome…" she trailed off, staring at him, one eyebrow raised.

"Call me Jethro."

"Jethro. Excellent. Have a nice day, Jethro."

Gibbs walked away, whistling, either not noticing or pretending to not notice that Kate was absolutely seething as they walked into the park. He then noticed. "Kate, what's wrong?"

"Oh come on, Gibbs, what was that?" she asked, unimpressed.

"Is it so impossible that women could be attracted to me, boss?"

"No…" she trailed off. "As long as you aren't attracted back."

He stared at her, his face emotionless. He didn't say anything and for a second there was a silence, that Kate felt compelled to fill.

"I mean, you can't leave me when I still need you."

He raised an eyebrow, more eloquent in his silence than anything he'd said all week. Or in the twelve years she'd known him. But his eyes were lit up, at what her words implied.

She was getting frustrated. "As my bodyguard, Gibbs. Don't make this difficult."

He smirked. "Who's makin' this difficult?"

"You are! You're really sinking that low?"

"I have pretty high standards there, Todd. And don't worry. Melissa? Not my type."

"Right," she said sarcastically.

"Can you two please not fight?" Ellie asked, bored. "Or I'll leave you right here in the parking lot while I go have fun."

"Don't do that!" Kate said, dismayed.

"Then behave," Ellie said firmly. She looked between them, glaring quite strongly. She'd learned from the best of course, even if her glare wasn't quite on par with anything Kate and Gibbs had to offer. "Both of you. Got it?"

"Yes, Ellie," Kate said patiently. "Can you take my picture with the Sorcerer's Hat?"

"Of course."

Kate posed, and Gibbs stepped in, taking a picture too with the camera he'd brought. For some reason, seeing Kate smiling and in her element was worth it to him. Even if he'd had to get her attention, and draw her away from Stan Burley by flirting with a worker at Disney. He normally _didn't_ sink so low, she was right. But she was so close to being his, he thought, he couldn't let her slip through his fingers now. Especially once he'd resigned himself to the fact that he was in love with his boss, who happened to be nearly two decades his junior.

She walked back over, linking arms with him. "Where to, Cowboy?"

"Well," he said, the smirk blossoming again. "I heard Toy Story Mania is fun."

She rolled her eyes. "All right. To infinity… and beyond!"

 **XNCISX**

"So… what kind of ride is this exactly?" Gibbs asked, as they were getting closer to the front of the line. Kate had wisely grabbed them Fast Passes so that they wouldn't be waiting for an hour.

"It's a shooting game," she said. "You have blasters and hit targets to earn points. It's like midway games but it's all electronic."

"Wait, wait, wait. Your favorite ride in the whole park is a shootin' game?"

"Yes, Gibbs. Why?"

"Because you're about to lose. To a sniper."

She grinned up at him. "We'll see about _that._ "

"Now I just need Ellie here to be my GIB."

"GIB?" Kate asked.

"Guy in back."

"Right. Why do you need two Bs?" Kate asked.

"Second one's for bastard." He grinned at her. "Hope you're not a sore loser, Todd."

They climbed into the ride, and Kate reflected that even if it was her favorite ride, maybe going up against a decorated Marine sniper hadn't been the best plan. And there was no way he'd be merciful with her. He rode everyone hard, no exceptions.

Kate was cringing the whole time they were playing. She was normally pretty good at shooting games, but against _Gibbs,_ it was hopeless. She only hoped he wouldn't laugh at her all the way back to the resort.

A few rounds in, she noticed Gibbs chuckling beside her as he kept racking up the points. "Can't you take it easy on me?"

"No. I could never! Don't make exceptions, Todd."

"Don't be a bastard, Gibbs."

"Easier said than done!" His next words were lost as the two of them spun around in their cart, Gibbs giggling like a child beside her, still out-shooting her at every turn.

"So you were a sniper, huh? Why'd you miss that shot?"

"Because you're distractin' me!" She could think of much better ways to distract him, but kept her mouth shut. He grinned. "Not worried about losin' are ya?"

"Never." Unfortunately the rest of the ride did make her worried about losing.

"Did you have to beat me so hard?" she asked, groaning at the score. She had 9000 points, Gibbs had 21,000. Her score was abysmal compared to his.

"I believe the word you're looking for is exceptional," he said with a smirk.

"The word I'm looking for I can't say because there are preschool children present."

He grinned at that. "Aw, Todd, do you want a rematch?"

"No." The answer was firm, but she smiled as she said it anyway. "Kicking my ass once wasn't enough?"

"Never."

"C'mon, let's go." She tugged on his hand, and pulled him out of the ride, Ellie following along behind. But they stepped outside, and realized that the sky had gotten overcast while they were inside. "Oh, shit, it looks like it might rain."

"Do we want to make our way over to the Muppets thing?" Gibbs asked.

"Sure, but if it pours, we'll get soaked." And sure enough, as they started walking over, the heavens cracked open above them. Kate couldn't find the ponchos she swore she'd packed that morning, and eventually they found an awning they could duck under. But their clothes were soaked through, and sticking to them. Kate was crossing her arms over her chest, hating the fact that her clothes were now skin-tight, and trying to ignore the fact that Gibbs was staring her up and down. She felt the heat warming her cheeks in embarrassment.

Gibbs turned to her conversationally, as he wrung the water out of his shirt. "Hey, this is just like a wet t-shirt contest, isn't it?"

She glared at him. "No, it's not."

"Do ya want it to be?" he asked innocently.

She punched him in the shoulder. "Piss off. I'm drenched and shivering, and-," her words were cut off, as Gibbs wrapped his sweater around her shoulders.

"Here. Don't want ya gettin' cold."

"Thanks," she mumbled, shamed by the fact that she'd hit him.

"Don't mention it."

The rain stopped, just as suddenly as it had started, leaving the sun to come out again. Kate stepped into the sun, feeling it on her face, and smiling to herself. She was perfectly warm for what felt like the first time in forever.

"Look," Gibbs pointed out the Muppets courtyard. "We're practically there."

As they got closer to the Muppets ride though, Kate grinned, and nudged him. "Hey, Gibbs, look."

He turned to see the tattoo stand. "What, boss, one tattoo isn't enough?"

"Oh yeah," Ellie said, and both turned, mildly surprised that she was still there. "I forgot Kate has a tattoo. It's a rose right?"

"It's not a rose."

"Gibbs!" Any appreciation she'd had for him was gone, and she glared at him. Ellie was staring, open-mouthed between them, and then it turned into a slight smile. "He doesn't know. He's lying."

"Am I? You wound me."

"Just come get a tattoo with me."

"Whatever ya want, I'll do."

She smiled, though she was still annoyed. "You're still a bastard."

He nodded. "Yep." But they were both smiling at that point and she was happy he wasn't offended.

They wandered over, staring at the tattoo designs, looking through them. Kate was eyeing the Stitch tattoo, and finally decided on getting it.

Gibbs sat down on the other side of the stand, refusing to show her what design he'd picked. As the artist applied the tattoo, Gibbs watched and his eyes went wide when he saw the design. But instead of talking, he merely smirked at her. "Gettin' inked again, Todd?"

"You damn well know the answer, you're watching me do it!"

"Watchin' is no fun… much more fun to be doin' it with ya."

"That sounds like you're trying to get me into bed."

"Nope. Why would I want that? I mean, as fun as it would be to hear ya shoutin' at me for a good reason."

"If my arm wasn't occupied, I would hit you right now."

"Still a bastard?" he inquired.

"Yes," she grumbled to herself.

The tattoo artist was chuckling as he looked between the two of them. He looked at Ellie. "They always like this?"

"No." Ellie said. Gibbs and Kate exchanged smiles, which vanished with her next words. "They're usually much worse."

"They been together long?" he asked.

Kate blushed a fire-engine red. "We're not together," she said hurriedly.

"No, I'm just the one who looks after her."

"Okay…" the tattoo artist was looking between them, shaking his head. "Whatever you say man. I know love when I see it."

"Bullshit," Kate muttered.

"Okay, miss, you're done now." Kate hopped off the stool, and leaned on the cart, watching Gibbs.

"You know an actual tattoo hurts a lot more?"

"Well, gee, I'd considered it, but hadn't really thought about it," Gibbs said, rolling his eyes as he spoke. "I've been shot before, I think I can handle a temporary tattoo."

"I dunno man, I don't think it's the tattoo you gotta worry about. It's the lady here. She could probably kill you."

"She could, I'm used to it though." Gibbs smiled at her. "Kinda like it actually."

The artist whistled. "And you say you are not together. I am disappointed. You must be made for each other."

"Yeah, the sarcasm really keeps their relationship strong."

"Okay," the artist patted Gibbs on the back. "You're done. Go on, not-lovers. Enjoy the rest of your day."

"I'm sure it'll be magical." Gibbs unrolled his sleeve, walking past Kate, hoping to escape unnoticed.

"What tattoo did you get?" she asked.

"That's a deeply personal question, Cap'n. I don't really feel like answering."

"Please?" she asked, and he grinned.

"That's better. Sure, you can see." He rolled up his sleeve to reveal the exact same tattoo that she'd gotten. Stitch. "There. We match."

She teased him. "Our own little _ohana._ "

"Isn't that what you wanted?" he asked.

She opened her mouth to answer, wondering what it was that he was really asking. Did he consider her his family? Doubtful. She, Ellie and Gibbs would make a strange family, no question. Did she want him to be her family?

She didn't know the answer to that question, so she answered as cryptically as he'd asked. "Depends."

"On what?"

"On who our _ohana_ is." She walked away, leaving him to ponder the idea.

He followed after a few minutes. "We good, Todd?"

"Yes. You know that you're allowed to call me Kate, right?"

"It don't feel right. I would, but… can't. That means I'm personally involved. I have rules against this."

"You can't deny that there's… something. Here."

"There's a lotta things here, Kate. It's a theme park."

She punched him. "That's not what I meant."

"Kate, the only thing here is a young writer and her bastard of a bodyguard." He offered a smile. "That's the way it is."

"But not necessarily how it _should_ be," she argued.

"Don't mean it's right," he said back, softly.

"What do you mean?"

"I've got rules, Kate," he said gently, touching her fast with his fingers, stroking her cheek. "And I gotta protect ya." He turned, walking towards the ride, leaving her as frustrated as ever.

"Gibbs?"

He turned around, and she tried to quell the hope of a thought that she could change his mind. "… I don't feel too great. I'll meet you over by that Walt Disney exhibit. I think I was in the sun too much." He was staring at her, that concerned look on his face still there.

"Want me to come?"

"No, it's probably better that I go alone." She gave a peace offering. "The sun really takes it out of you."

He nodded, conceding defeat, giving her a quick smile. "We'll be over there soon, okay?"

"Sure. Have fun, Gibbs." She walked away, leaving him alone. She was frustrated, but he looked hurt, despite the fact that _he_ was the one making _her_ miserable.

So much for the happiest place on earth.

 **XNCISX**

She was walking through the Walt Disney exhibit when he caught up to her. Walking over, he noticed how lonely… how alone she looked. He felt like even more of a bastard than usual for making her feel that way, but he had to stop the feelings she had for him in their tracks, before it escalated beyond their control. Before it turned into something bigger that could destroy their professional relationship. He'd never broken rule twelve, the whole time he'd worked for her… all twelve years.

"Hey," he said softly, finding her staring at a model of the castle. He was mostly illiterate in all things Disney, but he picked up on things around Kate. She was a fountain of endless Disney knowledge, and truth be told, he found it endearing.

She turned, surprised, but relaxed incrementally when she saw that it was him. "Hey."

A question struck him, and he pulled her into the dark theater, where the short film was finishing up. People were leaving their seats as the credits rolled, meaning it was just the two of them. Alone. "Kate, I have a question for ya."

"Okay…" She was wary of him, and he couldn't blame her.

"What is it about Disney that ya love so much?"

She was surprised by the question. It showed in her easily readable face. And then her brow furrowed, as she thought about it. "I…"

"Just think about it," he urged. "I was curious."

She looked up at him, her eyes glittering with unshed tears. "Gibbs, to me… Disney is magical. Not because of the rides or the characters but… it's a place where I can be a kid again, where I'm myself. I'm not the broken, beaten down person I usually am. I get to be the me I used to be, the one who was happy, and innocent, and a kid at heart. At Disney… that's the closest I get to my former self."

"I see," his voice was quiet. "And I'm ruining that."

She actually gasped at that. "No! No, Gibbs, you could never ruin it for me." Her hands found his in the dark, and squeezed them. "In fact, I've loved having you here."

"It changed how I saw it, ya know." He said. He kept talking, in response to her silent, unasked question. "Seein' it through your eyes. You're so _happy_ here. And I wish that _I_ could make ya that happy."

"You do make me happy." She smiled at him, a bright smile in the dark theater.

"I shouldn't be doin' this, God knows, but you make me happy too." He leaned in, and she was leaning in too to meet him, to press her lips against hers, and maybe it wasn't the right time or place for a first kiss-

The lights went up around them, and Kate pulled away, blushing intensely. "We should probably stop taking up seats." She jumped up, moving away from him like he had the plague. He grabbed her hand quickly, stopping her from moving too far.

"Kate?"

She turned back to him, and he saw the same fear written all over her face. She must have fought that same attraction the past twelve years, but here she was, just like him, suffering over something that never should have happened but had happened anyway. "Yes?"

He leaned took her hand and kissed it, squeezing it, before letting go. And it felt cheesy, and romantic, and from the look on her face, it was exactly the right move. "C'mon, Great Movie Ride?"

She perked up at that. "I need a picture with Alan Alda's handprints!"

He laughed. "You know Hawkeye wasn't even the best character on the show."

She elbowed him, the quiet moment forgotten. "Shut up."

"He wasn't! I'm tellin' the truth." As the film started again, they walked out, heading for the Great Movie Ride. He had to take a picture of Kate posing with Alan Alda's handprints, because _M*A*S*H_ was one of her true loves.

Ellie found them outside. "I've been looking everywhere for you guys!"

"We were havin' a meetin' with Walter," Gibbs said gravely.

"Is that a euphemism?" Ellie asked, looking between them.

Kate rolled her eyes. "No, Ellie, it's not. Not everything is secretly a hint that Gibbs and I are boning, okay?"

"Because you're not, or because you're not above talking about it?" Ellie asked.

Gibbs grinned. "Better for us to know…"

"Gibbs!" Kate elbowed him in the side. "Stop talking now."

"Oh, now I need to stop talkin'? First I don't talk enough, now ya want me to stop talkin'? Make up your mind!"

"Never," she leaned in and looked him in the eye. "I have to keep things interesting."

"With you around, how can I be bored?" he asked in return.

Ellie, watching them, threw up her hands in disgust.

And then she had an idea. It was a good idea, guaranteed to give them the requisite kick in the ass. All it involved was a little white lie, and a day alone for them at the happiest part of the happiest place on Earth: The Magic Kingdom.

And it was about to get a little happier.

 **XNCISX**

"Hey." Kate sat down next to him, holding a bag of honey roasted almonds. "Want some?"

"Sure." He took a few, and smiled at her. "Sweet."

She grinned. "Thanks."

"I meant the almonds."

"I knew that."

"Sure ya did." He was grinning though. "Why is Magic Kingdom the best, may I ask?"

"Oh," she waved a hand dismissively. "Best food, best rides… great views."

"Because we're definitely payin' all this money for the view. I could sit at home and have a great view."

"How so?"

"I work for you, Kate. I've got a great view every day at work."

She blushed. "Oh shut up."

"It's true!"

"Oh, that reminds me." She pulled out one of the gift shop bags from the shopping she'd been doing all afternoon, and handed it to him.

He stared at is suspiciously. "What's this?"

"Well, really it's two things. One is for tomorrow, and one is for when you're working."

"Is it a gift or a bribe?" he asked.

"You know me too well," she teased. "It's a bit of both."

He pulled out the pin first. It was a pin of Stich, looking more innocent and cartoonish than his film counterpart. He could pin it onto his shirt when he was working. "Why the pin?"

"So you can always carry a bit of your _ohana_ with you," she said with a slightly bittersweet smile. She knew about his own family, dead now for over two decades, but they had never really spoken about it. But it was also about her and Ellie, the strange trio that formed his newer family.

"Thanks, Kate." He felt a sudden lump in his throat, and had to swallow hard to get rid of it. And then he felt the bag, a horrible suspicion growing in his mind. He reached into the bag, already knowing what he'd find.

A pair of Mickey ears greeted him. He looked up. "No."

"Hear me out-,"

"No _way._ "

"It's just for tomorrow," she said, leaning over, making a begging face. "Please?"

"I said no."

"C'mon Gibbs, for me?"

He sighed, feeling as though he was either going to win this round or lose it miserably. As long as he made Kate happy, he supposed it was a win. "Fine. For you."

"Yay!" She clapped her hands together, like an excited six-year-old. He figured that she'd also be wearing the ears, and he knew that the gifts were both gifts and bribes. He could accept that. And if he was spending the day at Magic Kingdom with Kate…

Suddenly he couldn't wait for tomorrow.


	6. Chapter 6

"Do we want to take the ferry or the Monorail?" Gibbs asked, not looking up from the map. Beside him, Kate was bouncing up and down, her eyes aglow with excitement. And they weren't even at the park yet, they were just coming up from the parking lot. And if this was how she was now, how would she be when they _got_ to the park?

He grinned at her, knowing that she was too busy freaking out about the day to notice that he was staring at her. He'd had his doubts about the Mickey ears (his were stuffed in his bag), but Kate looked adorable. It made her look younger and more alive, and if this was the effect that Disney had on her, he would buy her a house there.

She turned, finally tuning in. "Sorry, what?"

"Ferry…" he said slowly, so she'd actually listen. "Or Monorail?"

"Monorail! We have to get their _faster_!" she urged and he grinned.

"Kate, the park opened _five_ minutes ago, if we take the long way, we'll still have all day."

"I don't care!" She tugged at his hand like an exciteable five-year-old. "Pleeeeease."

"Ya know, whinin' isn't attractive."

She smirked back up at him. "You love me." And then the smile turned into a frown. He was suddenly worried that she'd changed her mind and wanted to do the park alone. He hoped not.

"What's wrong?"

"Where are your ears?"

"Oh come on, Kate, don't make me do that. I'm gonna look stupid!"

"Look stupid with me," she said, a smile on her face. "Please."

"Fine." He pulled his ears out of his backpack, and then she stood on her toes to stick it on his head. The elastic band was uncomfortable under his chin, and he knew he looked ridiculous. Kate's smile said everything. He was an idiot, sure, but at least he was doing it for a good reason: her.

"Gibbs… it's cute."

"Cute?" he asked, affronted.

"I mean… yeah. Cute."

"Puppies are cute, Kate. Disney puppies are cute. I'm a grown man, I don't do _cute_."

"You do now." She grabbed his hand, but instead of tugging him along, she simply started walking, his hand in hers. His eyes widened, staring at him. He wasn't used to her actually enjoying his company. And sometime recently, he'd had the courage to call her by her first name. And judging by the look on her face, she didn't mind. "Gibbs, you are the cutest man I have seen all day."

"Guess ya haven't seen many men."

"With you guarding my body so protectively, how could I?" she teased. "Now c'mon, we're going to miss the Monorail."

"Oh no. We might actually have to wait another _ten whole minutes_ to get to the park. Kate, the park doesn't close until midnight, we've got time, okay?"

"There is never enough time to do everything at Disney, Gibbs!" she protested, but slowed down a little anyway. At least he wasn't in danger of having his arms ripped off by an overenthusiastic Kate now. They made their way up to the Monorail platform. She turned to him again. "Isn't this exciting? I'm only sorry Ellie is missing it."

"We can bring her back here," Gibbs said, not voicing how he really felt; privately, he was quite glad that Ellie wasn't feeling well, because he got the day alone with Kate, and he should have felt guilty but he couldn't force it. "Besides, what's so excitin' about a futuristic train?"

"Can't you lose a bit of the cynicism for one day?" she asked.

"When they invent a machine that can make me a perfect cup of coffee, then I'll stop being cynical about the future. World's goin' downhill."

She grinned up at him. "Maybe I'm just a wide-eyed idealist."

"It's what I like about ya, Kate." He squeezed her hand. "And I'm a grumpy old cynic."

"Maybe, but at least you're _my_ grumpy old cynic."

The Monorail pulled into the station, the doors sliding open. He had to admit that at least the trains were effective in moving people to and from the park proper. They climbed on board, snagging a spot by the window in the back of their car. Gibbs didn't know what he was expecting, but as soon as they took off, Kate was standing, her face pressed against the window.

"Hey, Kate. Do ya mind? I'm tryin' to appreciate the view."

She flipped him off behind her back, not looking at him. "Appreciate _this_."

"I am appreciatin' part of the back view, but it's not of your hand."

She turned to glare at him. "Do you mind?"

"Nope. Kate, ya can sit down."

"I just want to see the castle first!"

"Why? It's not goin' anywhere."

"Don't jinx it!"

She was teasing, but her attention wasn't in it. She was staring out the window, eyes wide as she searched, waiting to see what she'd been waiting for, what she'd wanted to see for days, years even. She was already shaking all over from the excitement and anxiety that this time, maybe it wouldn't live up to her wide-eyed ideals. Gibbs had made a good point, after all.

The further into the journey they got together, the more on edge she became, until she was certain that the moment she saw the castle, she would spontaneously combust. Going past the different resorts, catching tantalizing glimpses of the parks from a distance, she knew it was going to kill her if she stayed on the car any longer.

And then she gasped, seeing it, her hands involuntarily clenching into fists. Because there it was, jutting above the rest of the park, a beacon of light and hope and childhood goodness that she'd forgotten about. The excited swoop in her belly reminded her why she loved the parks; the lightness she suddenly felt spreading through her was a testament to why she loved Disney so much.

And she hadn't even set foot in the park yet. _Magical._

Gibbs was watching her, she knew that, and she turned to him wordlessly, only to find him nodding. "I know, Kate. It's exciting."

Her heart swelled a little more at the excitement, grinning at him, watching him with his lopsided Mickey ears. All she wanted in that moment was to thank him for indulging her, for wearing the ears, for tolerating her childishness. She was so grateful and happy for his company, that she'd love nothing more than to kiss him-

Wait. No. That was wrong.

He was still watching her, so she held out a hand. "Come look."

"At what?"

"The magic," she said softly. He stood, taking her hand, and standing beside her at the window of the Monorail, staring at the castle.

"Looks like a castle to me."

"Cynic."

"Idealist," he retorted, but the glare they shared was short lived, and blossomed into matching smiles. The smile took at least a decade off his age, his grin when he looked at her two decades more. He was younger when he was around her, or at least around Disney, so maybe it turned both of them into wide-eyed idealists. She could only hope. Together they stared out at the castle, their hands bridging the gap between them.

They pulled into the station, walked down the path, Kate feeling lighter and lighter with every step, a magic blossoming within her that she couldn't ignore. They made their way through security, and though all of the guards looked curiously between her and Gibbs, and their linked hands, they chose to ignore it. And then Kate saw the building, the one that marked the front gates. Between that, and the carefully manicured flowerbeds, she felt herself start tearing up. She sniffed, and though it was futile, tried to stop the tears she felt coming.

It was too late. She was crying, staring up at the building, silently trying to gulp back the tears before Gibbs noticed. But it was too late. He'd noticed. "Hey, Kate, what's wrong?"

"I'm back," was all she was able to manage through her tears.

He chuckled, pulling her into a warm embrace. "Yeah, Kate, you're back. We're here. Ya made it." She hugged him tightly, drawing strength from his warm solidity.

She pulled away chuckling. "I'm sorry, I don't know why I'm such a basket case."

"Hush. Now c'mon, let me take a picture of ya with the gardens. Go on." He shooed her away, and she posed in front of them, despite the tears still tracking down her face, she was smiling so wide her face hurt, and watching it, Gibbs was struck again with how much he cared for the overenthusiastic little sprite.

Once the photo had been taken, Kate ran back over, grabbing his hand, and pulling him through the tunnel that led to Main Street USA. Once in there, he was stunned by the resemblance to what Stillwater used to look like. It was a flashback, and seeing Kate standing there beside him, made him suddenly proud of far he'd come. Kate was snapping pictures like she'd never see Disney World again, and then as they started walking, she turned on her front-facing camera, and started filming herself, walking up to Gibbs. "When you wish upon a star…." She sang.

He looked right into the camera and said deadpan "Nothing happens."

She started laughing, and soon he was chuckling, before taking her hand again. With their matching ears, one could easily mistake the two of them for a couple. And yet, Gibbs felt as though he really wouldn't mind. His sides ached from laughing, his face hurt from smiling, and by the end of the day, he'd have feet so sore he wouldn't want to move for a week. But he was here, and so was she. And they were in the so-called happiest place on earth. All the odds were in their favor for once.

He squeezed her hand. "Ya ready Kate?"

"Sure, Gibbs. Now, let's go see what's out there. Ooh! Wait!" She tugged him into the Emporium, which was probably the biggest store for shopping at Magic Kingdom.

"What do ya want, Kate?"

"I wanted to look for a stuffed Stitch," she explained with a grin.

"Fine."

The stuffed animals were right next to a wall of pretty much every ears hat one could imagine. It wasn't a bad thing, but Gibbs was amazed at how creative they were getting.

And then he turned to see that Kate had swapped out her own ears for a pair of ears with a veil- styled as a bridal pair. "Getting married or somethin' Katie?"

She giggled. "How could I? You'd never let me."

"Well that depends."

"On _what_?"

"On who you're marryin', Katie."

"Do you have someone in mind?"

In response, he pulled off his own ears, tucking them under his arm, before pulling on the matching groom mouse ears.

She stared at him, open-mouthed, at all the things he was saying simply by wearing the hat. Was he suggesting..? She shook her head, dispelling the thought. "I have to get a picture of this!"

And sure enough, she pulled out her phone, and he leaned in, giving the camera a cheesy grin in the picture that she took. And then, as she took another one, he leaned in and kissed her on the cheek. It was a curiously sweet gesture, and she stared at the picture for a few seconds, cradling her phone in her hands. And then she grinned slyly at Gibbs. "You know, for a cynic, you're surprisingly romantic."

"Cynics can be romantic, Kate."

"Are you sure that you're not just turning into a wide-eyed idealist like me?"

"How dare ya even suggest it!" He took off the hat. "Let's go."

Reluctantly, Kate left the sweet moment behind.

 **XNCISX**

Gibbs knew that _It's a Small World_ was the most irritating song. But hearing Kate quietly singing it to herself in between bites of a churro was oddly… cute. They were standing in line, waiting to get on the ride, and Kate was tapping her toes in excitement. She'd already cried twice today, first when they'd gotten to the gates, and then again when she'd stood in front of the castle. And he'd been there, handing her tissues and managing to avoid rolling his eyes. She'd accepted that he would be grumpy, considering that he was coffee-deprived and wearing Mickey ears for her.

" _It's a world of hope and a world of fears…"_ she sang softly to herself, before looking over at him. He tried to hide his smile, but couldn't contain it. Instead he met her eyes, brown eyes staring up into blue.

"A world of hope, huh? That sounds like somethin' a wide-eyed idealist would say."

"Walt Disney had nothing but hopes of making the world a little better, Gibbs. I like to think that I'm like him."

"Oh you'd win over old Walt any day," he said, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. The line inched closer to the ride itself. "You're marvellous."

"I like to think so," she teased.

"A world of fear too," he pointed out.

She looked up at him in surprise. "And here I thought you were fearless."

He snorted. "I got lots of fears, Kate. Things beyond my control… and missed opportunities."

"There's still a chance to see the light, Gibbs. The world isn't doomed."

"No," he agreed.

"Leroy Jethro Gibbs, did you just agree with me?"

He grinned. "It won't happen again, don't worry boss."

A cast member standing nearby greeted them. "Hi there, how are you folks doing?"

Kate smiled. "We're good. It's our third ride of the day."

"Picked a good one for thirds. The happiest cruise that ever sailed!"

Gibbs linked arms with Kate. "Do we get a refund if it isn't?"

"Now Gibbs, be nice," Kate admonished. "I'll buy you a coffee after this if you behave."

"That's bribery."

"No that's covering my ass."

The cast member snorted, but didn't say anything. Gibbs turned to Kate. "Are we gonna be standin' in lines all day?"

"We are. My feet are already sore."

"Should have brought better shoes."

"Should have _reminded_ me to bring better shoes."

"I'm not your personal assistant."

"You're my bodyguard. Guarding my body. The guard for my body."

"Your point?"

"That includes my feet. You're not protecting my feet. I should fire you."

"I'd rather ya didn't."

She smirked up at him. "Well in that case, you're fired."

"Does that mean I can go home?" He ignored her stupid movie reference.

"Let me correct myself: I'll fire you _after_ today."

"I'll quit."

She batted her eyelashes at him. "No you won't."

"True."

The cast member cleared her throat. "Excuse me, how many in your party?"

"Just the two of us," Kate said with a smile.

"Yep," Gibbs agreed.

"Perfect, you can sit in row twelve."

Kate and Gibbs exchanged a look, and he smirked at her. "Problem, Todd?"

"No, Gibbs. I'm fine. Aren't you fine?"

"A bit better than fine, actually."

"Semantics."

"I never did know what that meant."

She snorted. "Get a dictionary."

"Why should I when I've got a bestselling writer with me?"

The ride started, and for the first few minutes, they sat in silence, watching the images of global harmony that didn't exactly line up with what they knew about the real world. And then a question came to him that he had to ask.

"Kate?"

"Yes Gibbs?"

"Why did ya write me into your book?" he asked, turning to look at her.

She froze, her mouth open, and then sheepishly grinned. "You read it?"

"I had to do somethin' at your book signin', Kate. Jethro Grant? Not very subtle."

"Subtle isn't really how I operate."

"True. And tell me… is Kara Lawson based on you?"

"What? No. We're completely different people!"

"How so?"

"She's an investigative journalist and I'm a novelist. Duh."

"A writer is a writer is a writer, if ya ask me."

"I didn't."

He grinned, and then thankfully his attention was caught by something. "Is that a… plaid goat?"

"It is. Welcome to the magical world of global harmony."

"Kate… is this even your favorite?"

"No, I just saw that the line was shorter."

"What _is_ your favorite? Because we're obviously goin' there."

"My favorites are _Haunted Mansion_ and _Pirates of the Caribbean._ "

"Any characters ya wanna meet?"

"All of them?" she said, jokingly.

"No."

"Fine. Definitely Mickey Mouse."

"We want to get in line for that next?"

"Sure."

As usual, they got caught in the stopped cars at the end of the ride. Gibbs eventually put his hands over his ears, glaring at his surroundings. Kate took a picture of him, giggling. He turned to her. "Ya never warned me there'd be a traffic jam."

"I'm sorry, Gibbs, I know you hate traffic."

" _Despise_ traffic," he said, correcting her. And then he fixed her Mickey ears, which were looking a little lopsided.

"It's on a ride. You're not even driving. Thank god."

He elbowed her. "Shut up, boss."

"You shut up, Gibbs."

"Eloquent. You should be a writer."

"I am one."

"I know, Kara."

She glared at him, and he half-shrugged, blinking innocently at her. She rolled her eyes, choosing to ignore him instead of getting annoyed.

They finally got off the ride, and Kate sighed. "Wow, I thought we'd never get off."

He grinned at her. "I can get ya off, Kate."

She punched him in the shoulder. "Gross."

"That's not what ya said last night."

"Bullshit!" Kate cried, earning the glares of nearby parents, but it made Gibbs laugh. They made their way over to the Town Theater.

Standing in line, Kate was craning her neck to try and see the Mouse himself. Gibbs was watching her, and she was smiling under his watchful gaze. She knew it was just Mickey Mouse, but for god's sake, she'd had a stuffed Mickey Mouse since she was less than a year off. It was actually sitting in her hotel room at the moment. And at this moment, she wanted to look right.

"Kate," Gibbs said and she turned to him absentmindedly, smiling at the way his blue eyes were lit up watching her. "Ya look fine. Don't worry."

"I'm not worried."

"What's the big deal about Mickey Mouse?"

"It's _Mickey Mouse,_ a cultural icon, Gibbs!"

"I guess I just don't get it," he said, shaking his head. "I don't get ya, but I don't need to."

"Is that so?"

"It is."

"Next!" the cast member called, and her hands shaking, she stepped up. She grinned at Mickey, who waved at her. He saw her ears and put a hand over his mouth, surprised. And then he saw the expression on her face, the tears glittering in her eyes and the smile lighting up her face, and pulled her into a hug. After she pulled away, to take pictures, she saw Gibbs watching her.

His face was unguarded, vulnerable even, but his entire face was practically glowing with an expression she couldn't quite place, but figured to be adoration of some kind. He was watching her proudly, arms crossed, his own mouse ears a little crooked, a grin on his face. He'd never looked at her that way before Her heart pounded uncomfortably, and she _knew._

She was in love with Leroy Jethro Gibbs.

"Gibbs!" she called. Could he hear it in her voice? Could he see it in her face? "C'mon, get in the picture."

"Nah, Kate, this is your moment."

"It's not worth it without you," she said softly.

"If ya insist." He walked over, standing on the other side of Mickey Mouse. Together, they grinned at the camera, the flash blinding them. And Kate knew, that whatever was showing on her glass face, it was the same kind of expression Gibbs had on his.

Disney had been there for her, for so long, and now it had brought her Gibbs.

She supposed that the fates had a sense of irony.

 **XNCISX**

Her feet were killing her. It was just after a late lunch, and during the morning, they'd covered pretty much every attraction in Fantasyland. And now they were taking a break. She was sitting on a bench, eating her ice cream bar, as Gibbs sat down beside her, biting into his. "Oh God," he moaned. "This is delicious."

"Yeah," she teased, flexing her feet and wincing at the pain. "I get that a lot."

"Where to next, Cap'n?"

"Liberty Square?" she asked.

"What's in Liberty Square?" he asked in return, indulging her.

"Haunted Mansion… and then after that we can go to Pirates."

"Perfect." He finished his ice cream bar in two bites, and held out a hand to help her. "C'mon, Katie, the day's a wastin'."

"Oh Gibbs, I can't move. My feet hurt too much."

He eyed her for a second. "How much do you weigh?"

"Do you really think I'm going to answer that question?"

"No. I tried though. Here. Stand up."

She did, and he turned away from her. "What are you doing?"

"Givin' ya a piggyback ride."

"Gibbs, you can't. I don't want to exhaust you."

"Kate, I'll be fine. Get on."

"Gibbs-,"

"Stop protestin' and just get on." She did, and then he took off, practically running through past all of the Fantasyland attractions, which was pretty impressive for a fifty-something former Marine with a full-grown woman on his back. He was laughing, though he was breathless, and she was giggling, even though she was being jostled around, and bounced around. And then a thought struck her, leaving _her_ breathless: _so this is love_ , she thought to herself. And it had only taken twelve years.

He set her down only when they were walking into the Haunted Mansion itself. His own feet must have been hurting, but he apparently didn't seem to mind. He held her hand in line, taking it as though it was the most natural thing in the world. They stepped into the stretching room, and he smiled as Kate mouthed the words of the whole of the Ghost Host's speech, before she tugged him along to the doom buggy. She was his ghost, always haunting him from just out of reach, nothing more than a bit of perfume on the breeze, or the hint of a smile at one of his bad jokes after a long day of writer's block.

Once they were in the doom buggy, she leaned her head against his shoulder. "Gibbs?"

"Shush, I'm listening to our host."

"I think that… I mean… for a writer, I'm not very good with words."

"Took me twelve years to get my act together, Kate. I got no right to complain."

She started humming the beginning of _Grim, Grinning Ghosts,_ and he started harmonizing. It was a quiet duet, but they were grinning in the darkness, her hand finding his.

"Kate?"

"Yes?"

"Is your book dedicated to me?"

"Nope. It's dedicated to my other guard, Garrett."

"I doubt he does as good as job as I do," Gibbs said with a smirk.

"Don't be smug, Gibbs. It doesn't suit you."

"It does too."

"Don't you have any dreams, Gibbs?"

"What do ya mean?"

"Why did you stay for twelve years?"

"I had a good reason. And I didn't have any dreams when I started workin' for ya… and then ya became my new dream."

She giggled, but then grew quiet again. "I didn't give you any reason to stay."

"Yes ya did. You _are_ the reason I stay. I didn't need better pay or better hours. You are enough."

"I _guess_ that answer is acceptable."

"I figured that you'd say that."

They got to the hitchhiking ghosts part of the ride, and the serious conversation ended, as Kate said. "Hey, you see that tall skinny ghost?"

"The one in the cart next to us?"

"Yeah. That one."

"What about it?"

"My dad always said it looked like his brother Byron."

Surprised by this, Gibbs started laughing. "Really?"

"I can't make that shit up." And then she grinned. "When he found out I was coming here, he told me to say hi to my uncle for him."

"That's pretty funny."

"I thought so."

"I said I'd try and bring him home with him… that there's a ghost of a chance."

"That's a terrible pun," Gibbs admonished, as Kate giggled. They walked out of the ride, still holding hands. "Want another piggyback- Kate!"

She turned, because he'd stopped dead in his tracks, eyes wide, still holding onto her hand. He was staring at the Liberty Square Riverboat. He looked at her, pleading with the big blue puppy-dog eyes, and grinned when she sighed and nodded reluctantly. As they started walking, she muttered, "Figures. The one thing you actually _like_ at Disney World, and it's a boat. Shocker."

"Actually, there is one thing I like at Disney World, and it's not the boat, Kate. It's you."

She stood there, stunned for a second, but then smiled to herself, as they climbed onto the Riverboat. It was a good view of the rest of the park, as they were standing on the second deck. After a few minutes of silence, she worked up the courage to ask. "Are you saying what I think you're saying?"

"Depends. What do you think I'm sayin'?"

"I don't know, Gibbs, I'm not you."

"And thank God for that. You don't wanna be me, Kate."

"No?"

"Trust me, if ya woke up in my body, Kate, you'd hate it. Guaranteed."

She rolled her eyes. "If you say so."

"I do say so."

"You're infuriating."

"You love me."

"Who says?"

"I do. And so does your face. Repeatedly."

He leaned in, staring her in the eye. "You're gonna love me forever, Kate."

"I won't."

He leaned even closer, eyes boring into her. He looked down at her lips.

"I won't!" she said, firmly, and he kissed her on the forehead.

"A good thing too, because I'd pity you for falling for a bastard like me."

 **XNCISX**

They were walking, in the late afternoon sun, on Tom Sawyer Island, walking into the mill, and heading up the staircase. Completely by coincidence, they found themselves alone in the staircase, without anyone else around. The sun was coming through a small window, making patterns on the walls and lighting up Kate's face in a way that Gibbs adored. Kate looked back at Gibbs, his blue eyes dark in the fading light of the staircase, and realized that when she was standing a step above him, they were practically the same height.

He noticed that she'd stopped. "You okay, Kate?"

"I'm fine… except there's something I have to say."

"I'm listenin' Kate. I'm always listenin'."

"I think I love you." It was blurted out, a shameful secret that she couldn't keep any longer.

The look of surprise was first, and then the grin slowly spread across his face, reaching his eyes. It took two decades off his age, seeing him smile like that, and Kate was grateful that she was the reason for that smile. "Kate, I… I dunno what to say."

"You don't feel the same way?" she asked, already looking hurt beyond his control. No. His bastard tendencies wouldn't screw him over again.

"Kate…" He leaned closer, still a bit taller than her, looking down into her eyes, and smiled, cupping her face in his hands. She was so beautiful, did she have any idea? He took a few strands of her hair between his fingers, cradling her head in his hands. "Katie, I am crazy stupid in love with ya. I've loved ya for so long… you are my dream, and I love you."

"Jethro…" It was the first time she'd used his given name, and his eyes widened in surprised, but before he could stop her, or tell her that he was going to ruin it, that him loving her was nothing more than a happy accident, she grabbed his face and pulled him into a kiss. His hands tangled in her hair, as her mouth opened to his, a first kiss he wasn't likely to forget if he lived to be a hundred. Why had it taken him twelve years to get his shit together, when he'd had _this_ waiting for him?

Mostly, his brain was screaming about how he was actually _kissing_ Caitlin Rose Todd, his boss and the love of his life. And then he was kissing her back, fiercely, putting into the kiss what he, a functional mute, couldn't put into words. He loved her. He wanted her. She was beautiful and amazing and damn it he wanted her to be his.

They finally pulled apart to breath, and he realized that somewhere during the kiss, he'd taken her in his arms, leaning against the wall of the staircase. She was pressed up against him, staring up at him. "Wow," she said softly.

"Yeah. That's what they all tell me."

She hit him, but then smiled. "Bastard."

He kissed her forehead. " _Your_ bastard."

" _My_ bastard." She stopped, and then smiled up at him. "I think we're gonna have to do that again."

"If ya say so, Cap'n." This time, they met in the middle, a mutual white flag of surrender being waved between them. Maybe there would be consequences. But neither cared enough now that they were together.

 **XNCISX**

The sunset was bathing the castle in a glow, the smell of spun sugar and popcorn was everywhere and somehow magic infused every step, and every beat of his heart. He knew that this place was magic, but as he glanced at Kate, he had some great idea of how magical the damn place was.

He approached a cast member, leaving Kate alone for a few seconds. "Hey there. Can you take a picture of the two of us in front of the castle?"

The cast member looked surprised. "Of course."

"Here's the card." He handed over Kate's PhotoPass card, and the cast member nodded, smiling as she looked between the two of them.

"The two of you together?"

"Hmmm…" He turned to Kate. "Are we together, Katie?"

"You tell me, Jethro?"

He turned to face her fully, taking her hands in his. "Caitlin Todd, will you take this bastard to be yours?"

"Why Gibbs," she said with a smile. "I thought you'd never ask."

"Are you ready for the picture?" the cast member asked.

Gibbs nodded. And as the picture was being taken, he leaned down and kissed Kate. She was surprised, but then grinned up at him when he pulled away. "You just can't resist, can you?"

"Kissing my beautiful girlfriend?" he asked, nearly giddy with the words spilling from his lips. He had never done something so _public_ with his love for _anyone._ Least of all his current boss.

"I thought you had rules against that."

"What rules?" he joked. "I've got ya, I don't need rules." He accepted the PhotoPass card back, and asked. "What do ya say? Want to go make out in the privacy of Pirates of the Caribbean?"

"Gibbs, if you distract me on Pirates, I'm pitching you into the lagoon."

He held up his hands in surrender. "Ya can't say I didn't try."

"Who says you have to try?"

"I need to make an effort for ya, Kate. Big romantic gestures an' everythin'."

"Who said I needed big romantic gestures?"

"Ellie. McGee. Abby. Stan Burley. Mickey Mouse-."

"Okay!" She placed a finger on his lips. "Shut up."

He grinned against her finger. "I have somethin' for ya."

"Weren't we going to shop on the way out?"

"I may have snuck off to get ya somethin'."

"Gibbs," she protested, a small smile on her lips. "I don't need any presents."

"Ya got me somethin'." He pointed out.

"That's not my point!"

"Just accept it that I've gotta spoil my girlfriend. I've got twelve years of bein' infuriatin' to make up for."

She kissed him on the cheek. "You don't have _anything_ to make up for."

"See that's sweet and all, but yeah I do." He held out a box. "This is for you. Hope ya don't mind."

She opened it, only to find a beautiful silver necklace. The pendant was a Mickey icon inside of a heart. "Jethro… I don't know what to say."

"Well, Disney opened my heart, Katie. To you." He smiled down at her. "Want me to put it on for ya?"

Her eyes filled with tears for the third time that day, before throwing herself at him in a hug. "You're amazing."

"I try, Katie. And it's because of ya that I try." He pulled away, turned her around, and brushed her hair aside, pressing a kiss to the back of her neck, before putting the necklace on her. When she pulled away, he noticed how perfect it looked against her skin. "Amazin'," he breathed.

"It's beautiful."

"Like you," he said softly.

"I hope you don't think that just because I love you, I'm going to stop arguing with you," she said, with a grin, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand.

"And I hope that just because I love you, you don't think that I'm going to stop debatin' about _M*A*S*H_ with ya."

"Glad we're in agreement then."

He took her hand in his. "Dinner?"

"Sure."

"Your friend Stan Burley can pay for us."

She grinned up at him. "You don't need to be jealous, Jethro." She pulled the note out of her pocket, and shredded it, before tossing it into a nearby trashcan. "I hate relying on men."

He grinned. "In that case, you're buyin' dinner."

"That's what I figured." She smiled up at him. "Hungry?"

"Yeah. Not for the food, though."

She blushed. "Well for now, food is all that you're getting from me."

"I think I can handle that."

"Is that so?"

"I'm an expert in handlin' ya, Kate. Been doin' it for twelve years. Handlin' ya with care."

"Let's go get dinner, Gibbs, and I can see exactly where this sudden talkative streak is goin'."

"Sounds good to me."

 **XNCISX**

The fireworks were going off, and the two of them were leaning against a fence away from the crowds. They had a perfect view of the castle, lit up in all its glory, the fireworks echoing across the park. Gibbs arm was around Kate, but she moved away, taking photos of the fireworks. There must have been a speaker nearby, because tinny music was coming from somewhere, playing along to the fireworks.

He knew the song, knew it was from _Tangled,_ and knew it was supposed to be romantic. But how was he going to be romantic when Kate was too busy taking pictures of the fireworks to pay attention to him? He'd been wandering around in a happy daze for several hours now, still unable to believe that the events of the day had actually _happened._

"Katie?" he asked, hoping she'd hear him above the noise.

She turned, and smiled at him, warming him throughout. "Yes, Jethro?"

He held out a hand. "May I have this dance?"

Her eyes widened, but she nodded silently, her eyes filling with tears again. She grinned. "I thought you'd never ask."

He took her hand, pulling her flush against him, swaying back and forth with the fireworks in the background. She was smiling, and laughing, as he spun her around, before pulling her back in. She leaned her head on his chest as they continued to sway, no one noticing the smallest of gestures in the biggest of ways, as they danced together for the first time.

And then the song changed. _When You Wish Upon a Star_ started playing, and their eyes locked. He suddenly had a confession to make. "God, Katie… do you remember the shooting star the other night?"

"Yes… why?"

"I wished for ya. I know ya can't tell me what ya wished for, but since I got ya… I figured that you're mine and I won't lose ya now."

She pulled away, and stared up at him. "Oh Jethro, you idiot."

"What?" he asked, confused.

"I wished for you too. I wished that you would love me even half as much as I love you. Even if I didn't realize it, that's what I wished for."

"You have me now, Kate. What are ya gonna do with me?"

"Take you home, and never let you get away."

"I'm in favor of that plan." He wrapped an arm around her waist. "Shall we go, Katie?"

"Take me home, Jethro." He kissed her on the forehead, willing to do exactly that.

They started walking out of the park, eager to beat the rush home, and hoping to get to the relative privacy of the car so that he could do what he'd been wanting to do with her all evening, in a way that wouldn't get them arrested.

But as they reached Main Street, he felt a tugging of instinct in his gut, and turned his head to look back at the castle. He turned to look at the statue of Walt Disney, firmly holding hands with his best creation, and felt a moment of gratitude to him. Walt Disney had given him the one thing he'd wanted more than anything else, and what he'd denied himself for so long: Caitlin Todd.

Now she was his.

And it was all thanks to a man, and a mouse.


	7. Epilogue

She was sitting at the kitchen table looking at photos, when he walked in, carrying the groceries and the mail. He kissed her on the forehead, before setting everything down on the table. "Hey Katie."

She looked up with a distracted smile, and then stopped when she looked at him. "What the hell have you been doing?"

"Gardenin'. And then got groceries for dinner."

She was staring in disbelief, a smile slowly spreading across her face. "You went out in public like that?"

He looked down at his dusty, grass-stained clothes, a few wood shavings and dead flowers clinging to the fabric, and smiled at her. "What's wrong with what I'm wearin'?"

"Do you want a list?"

He walked around behind her, wrapping his arms around her, and resting his chin on top of her head. "Admit it, ya like it when I get dirty."

She swatted at him, laughing. "Get off of me! You're a mess!"

"Well ya knew that, Kate, too late to back out now!"

"I could totally back out now," she said in return, before changing the subject. "Did you get everything on the grocery list?"

"No, I got bored halfway through and left."

She nudged him, and he let go, walking back over to the grocery bag on the other side of the table. "I'm serious. I want it to be perfect."

"Kate, when it comes to Movie Night, have I ever let ya down?" Since they'd gotten back from Disney World, they had their little ritual of doing Movie Night on Friday nights, with a different Disney movie every week, and the food usually matched the theme. It was _Beauty and the Beast_ night, and Kate was already wearing a shirt with Belle on it.

"There was that one time you forgot to buy dinner when we watched _Brother Bear,_ " she reasoned.

"I forgot!"

"That's _your_ reasoning."

He grinned back at her. "Ya trust me with your life, but not with our groceries? Ya sure know how to wound a man."

"At least you're reliable when it comes to protecting my life. You have a perfect track record there. Not for groceries."

"You _dare_ impugn my honor?"

"I do."

"I think not." He pulled out a French baguette, and pointed it at her. "En garde."

"Nice try, master swordsman," she said, grabbing it from him. "We're not getting in a sword fight with baguettes."

He pouted for a second. "Aw. You're no fun." He was pulled out vegetables. "I've got the ingredients for the ratatouille, but it'll have to start bein' prepped soon."

"I can do that," she said, standing up and stretching. "If you can get dessert ready."

"I think I can handle makin' dessert. Don't ya think so?"

"Sure. Oh, and Tim called, he wants to do dinner soon."

"Dinner, or a double date?"

"You know him well. He wants to do a double dinner with us and Delilah."

"I've been lookin' forward to meetin' her, and I know you're dyin' to."

"You know it. I said maybe later in the month we could get together."

He nodded, looking across the table at her, and smiled. "What have ya been up to today?"

"I wrote all morning, and I was looking at pictures this afternoon."

"Oh?" he asked, smiling at her.

She shoved the photos across the table to him, and he grinned, looking through them. "These are good."

"Yeah, these are the ones _you_ took. And Gibbs, all the pictures you took were of me!"

He blinked innocently. "I was admirin' the attractions?"

"At least _I_ took some pictures of the scenery."

"Who cares about the scenery? I had the best view no matter where I was." His voice was honest, and he reached across the table, taking her hand. "C'mon Katie, don't fault me for bein' in love with ya. I always want to remember that trip. And I wanted pictures of ya."

"I won't fault you then, I guess. But don't let it happen the next time we go to Disney."

He winked. "Next time, we're usin' the dark rides to the best of our advantage."

"Gibbs! We could get arrested for that!"

"I don't care. It would be satisfyin'."

"For you maybe."

He grinned, looking across the table with a mischievous look in his eyes. "Don't worry, Katie, I'd make sure you're satisfied."

"When it comes to Disney, I'll never be satisfied."

"I wasn't talkin' about that."

"I know."

"Oh, speakin' of Disney…" he trailed off, and held out an envelope.

Kate's eyes went wide. "Is that what I think it is?"

"I think it is, Katie."

She grabbed it from him, tugging at the flap hurriedly, unable to get it open. "Give me your knife."

He passed it over, and with a frustrated sigh, she slit the envelope, pulling the letter inside. Her eyes scanned it and then she clapped a hand over her mouth, muffling a shriek. She turned to Gibbs, eyes lit up, the biggest smile spread across her face. "Gibbs!"

"Well don't leave me in suspense! What does it say?" he demanded, walking over, and wrapping an arm around her waist as she started reading out loud.

" _Dear Miss Todd, we are pleased to announce that as of September first of this year, you will be given a contract with Disney Hyperion, an imprint of Disney Publishing Worldwide, to write a series of books for children."_ She stopped reading it, looking up at Gibbs with a mixture of shock on her face. "Gibbs…"

He stepped closer. "Ya did it, Katie. I'm so proud of you."

It clearly hadn't sunk in yet, because she was still staring at the letter, open-mouthed, eyes wide in surprise. And then she looked up at him. "I did it!" She threw herself at him, launching herself into his arms, the letter crushed between them. She shrieked in surprise as he picked her up and spun her around, the two of them laughing. He was still holding her in his arms, as she pressed her forehead against his, staring into his eyes, brown into blue. "Thank you, Jethro. For everything."

"What do ya mean? I didn't help, Katie. This was all you."

"You believed in me, and you believed in my dream… and I love you."

"I love ya too… but as a very wise man once said… if you can dream it, you can do it."

"Leroy Jethro Gibbs… did you just quote Walt Disney to me?"

"I did."

She looked down at him, smiling, his arms warm and solid around her. "Now who's a wide-eyed idealist?"

"Can't help it, Katie. Ya bring out the best in me."

"Do you promise?" she asked, softly.

He held out a pinky. "You bet I do."

She leaned in, kissing him gently. "It's kind of fun to do the impossible."


End file.
